


Boning my best friend's friend

by RoisaRosetro



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bachelorette Party, Caught, F/F, Public Sex, Roisa, Sexting, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaRosetro/pseuds/RoisaRosetro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo, this is my second fic, and since its basic sex i think i did a way better job than the 1st one, romantic stuff isnt my thing (but I'll try at some point again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roisa Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roisa+Squad).



> Enjoy it!! Just more sex and stuff like that, who doesn't like it right? And I also fixed the first chapter structure so yeah, hope u like it!

Luisa was putting on a dress as she was getting ready to go to her best friend’s bachelorette party. The dress was so tight that she couldn’t breathe properly, but it was her friend’s request so she couldn’t change it, so the only thing that she thought of doing was not to eat for the rest of the night, or else she would pop up from the dress.

 

Not that the dress was the worst thing, because she was wearing bunny’s ears at the upper of her head as well and it looked cute on her, but she didn’t think that way.

 

When Luisa was fully dressed and ready to go, she called for a taxi and 30 minutes later she got to the club where the party was going down.

 

As soon as she entered the room her eyes fell down on the redhead that was across the room, among other ladies wearing dresses too much like her own. She knew she had been complaining about her tight dress and bunny’s ears, but seeing the redhead with a dress just as tight as hers and with bunny ears she just felt the urge to walk through everyone and talk to her.

 

Luisa started walking without taking her eyes of the other woman, but when she was in the middle of the way, Sam stopped her.

 

“Hiiiiiii Luisaaaaa!!! So happy that you made it!!" Sam said, hugging Luisa hard. "Hey Sam, are you drunk?" "No! The party just started, of course Im not drunk! The guys are almost here, so the drinks are that way, no, that way actually. Oh, almost forgot, let me introduce you to some of the girls”.

 

They walked a little to get closer to the tables where some of Samantha’s friends were sitting at, and Luisa looked again to the redhead, who was now staring at her, which just made Luisa even more excited to know who she was.

 

“So, this is Bianca, she’s from work, that’s why you never met her. And this is Alex, you’d like her, she’s funny. And this is Rose, Rose and I met on a double date, but she’s single now, like at this very moment, so that’s that”.

 

Luisa blushed as Sam said those words, she didn’t know how to react, did Sam just tell her that Rose was available to... her? “Hi, nice to meet you,” luisa said as she bent over a little to kiss Rose on the cheek, which made Rose slightly blush, “nice to meet you too... sorry, what’s your name?” “Luisa.” “Then nice to meet you, too, Luisa. You can sit down over here.” “Thank you”.

 

Luisa sat down in front of Rose and they started talking about how each one had met Samantha and how she was a bit crazy.

 

Luisa couldn’t stop looking down to see the extension of Rose’s body as her legs were crossed (she asked herself how if the dress was so tight that it was almost impossible to sit) and her breasts were almost poppin out of the outfit.

 

“What are you looking for down there?” Rose asked with a grin when she saw that Luisa was staring at her body and stopped talking with her.

 

Luisa didn’t know what to say, so she stared at Rose’s eyes for a moment before gathering her thoughts to form a sentence. “Let’s dance,” and then she got up and gave her hand to Rose who accepted with a smile as she didn’t understand what Luisa was doing.

 

An electronic music was being played loudly and Luisa was still holding Rose’s hand as they reached the dance floor. Luisa started dancing frenetically and Rose was standing still staring at her and laughing a lot, so Luisa grabbed her other hand and started shaking Rose till she went crazy as well, bouncing and shaking her hands up in the air when Luisa released them.

 

“ARE YOU ENJOYING IT?” Luisa screamed at the top of her lungs. “WHAT??” Rose screamed in response, not hearing a thing. “ARE YOU ENJOYING IT??” Luisa said, getting closer to Rose to talk in her ear. “YESS I AM, THANK YOU,” Rose replied, looking on Luisa’s eyes, very close to her.

 

The two of them kept dancing a little longer, till Sam stopped the music for a moment to announce that the boys were ready for them and then made everyone sit down.

 

“Hm, I think we should get out of here, men in tight mini shorts aren’t my thing,” Luisa said and winked to Rose, who smiled and looked down to her knees. “Well, there’s a room on the other side, no one’s there and since I don’t find men in mini shorts attractive too, I think there’s a lot more we can do away from everybody and alone”. And as soon as those words left Rose’s mouth, Luisa jumped off of her chair, her eyes hungry with the expectation, saying everything they needed without vocalizing one word. Seeing how thirsty Luisa had got, Rose got up from her chair and grabbed Luisa by the wrist, leading her towards the empty room.

 

Not a second after Rose closed the door, Luisa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards the door, making a loud sound as Rose hit her back, but she didn’t seem to care now that Luisa was kissing her neck and sucking it.

 

“All I wanna do right now is tear your dress apart, you look so... so hot in it, but it’s so tight that I feel the need not to take it out, but to tear it, would you let me? Please?” Luisa said as she kissed Rose hungrily on the mouth, like she needed that more than air. Rose pulled out a little from the kiss to give her an answer, “Yes, I can’t stay in this any longer, please go ahead”.

 

Luisa smiled at Rose widely, and then she grabbed the end of the dress, close to Rose’s knees and started tearing it apart with a quick turn of her hands. Rose gasped, taking Luisa’s face in her hands and kissing her firmly, biting Luisa’s lip softly and then continuing the kiss, grabbing Luisa’s butt, which was ineffective as the dress wouldn't allow it. “Can I?” Rose asked Luisa, with a smirking face on. “Of course, do it,” Luisa said, ready to get undressed.

 

Rose did the same thing Luisa did just moments ago, and Luisa gasped with the feeling of being released, finally being able to fully enjoy the moment she was in. She looked at Rose’s body and even with the dress off her own body already, she felt breathless and enchanted by the woman in front of her. “Wow,” the both of them said in unison, laughing of they own stupidity.

 

“You are so hot, wow,” Luisa said while she was giving slow and long kisses between Rose’s breasts, already visible as she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “And you’re just as hot and, and skilled too,” Rose tried to say between the gasps and moans, pulling Luisa back to kiss her properly.

 

They got down in the room’s floor, and Rose started making her way down Luisa’s body, kissing and making circles on Luisa’s breasts and then going further to Luisa’s stomach, grabbing her legs so she could be more comfortable, going more down till she got were Luisa wanted her.

 

“Wait, I don’t think we’ve got much time, let’s make it a gain for the both of us.” Rose frowned as she didn’t understand Luisa, so Luisa made her turn around till Rose’s legs were above Luisa’s head and Luisa’s legs were above Rose’s head. “Ohh, I like this idea.”

 

After that, Rose used her fingers to separate Luisa’s folds and then put her tongue were it supposed to be, circling Luisa’s clit slowly, searching for the right spot, licking and rubbing it firmly, doing that over and over again. When Luisa started screaming, not giving a damn to the party on the other side as the sound was loud enough, Rose knew that she had found it, stopping there and continuing the work, putting two fingers inside Luisa’s center, making Luisa scream even louder and her as well, as Luisa was going fast on the other side.

 

Luisa had started screaming and for a moment she forgot that she needed to give Rose pleasure as well, so she knew she had to make up for it, putting two fingers inside Rose as the fingers of the other hand were rubbing Rose’s sex and her tongue was circling her clit, making it fast and strong, taking gasps and moans and screams from Rose’s mouth along with loudly “fucks” and she felt Rose building up and eventually getting next to an orgasm, as she was too.

 

“Don’t stop, I’m almost there,” Rose said when another moan left her lips.

 

“Me too, fuck, me too.”

 

“Fuck, Luisa”

 

“Oh my!!!!!!!!!” Luisa wasn’t able to finish the sentence, because she felt her whole body tensing up and Rose’s on top of her do the same, and then they came together, loud screams coming from both of their mouth as the orgasms turned into little shivers, making Rose collapse on top of Luisa.

 

They two were looking at the ceiling when someone knocked on the door, taking them away from their thoughts.

 

“Hey, are you guys done?? Can’t believe you were making sex on my party!!! Finally you finished, did you know that you scream a lot? And loud too? The music finished 10 minutes ago, bet you didn’t even notice. Dress up and come over here, it’s time for the funny games!”

 

Luisa got up on her elbows, looking at Rose who did the same. Both of their expressions were unclear to read, and then they started laughing, really hard.

 

“Well, at least we both came, and the sex was amazing, so it was worth it.”

 

“Totally worth it, and all thanks to your idea, so let me give you a kiss before we get out and face everyone,” Rose got up and kissed Luisa as hard as she could, grabbing Luisa’s ass hard and closing a nonexistent distance.

 

“We, we need to go or else I’ll throw you against that door and we will start all over again, and I don’t think that Sam will appreciate that as much as we will.”

 

“I guess you’re right, but there’s a problem, we teared our clothes,” Rose said as she pointed to herself and to Luisa, laughing of the entire situation.

 

“Well, we will handle it,” Luisa said with a grin and turned the light on.


	2. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I had some ideas and some of you asked for more (thanks for that, really), I decided to continue so here it its!! Enjoy!

Luisa looked through the room searching for something to dress and her eyes stopped at some costumes hanging on a stand. The costumes seemed like the ones used by the men outside, so she looked at Rose with a grin and Rose shook her head, already knowing what Luisa was thinking.

“No, no way,” Rose said with a serious face. “Do you prefer go out naked? You could do that, you look very hot this way,” Luisa said looking Rose’s body with another grin.

“Ok, fine, but I get to use the one with pants, you can use the one with the shorts if you don’t mind,” now was Rose’s turn to give Luisa a grin. “I… I don’t, let’s make this quick.”

The two of them started putting on the costumes, without even noticing that they still had the bunny’s ears on. After finishing, they opened the door.

“Finally, oh, oh my God, you look hilarious!!! What did you do with the dresses?” Sam asked laughing as much as she could. “Bunny cops, that’s a new one, you look really cute by the way, but seriously, I’m dying to know what happened to your clothes,” said Alex right after.

“Hm, we kinda of, it got teared apart in the making out process,” Rose tried to explain, not making any success as everyone had frowned.

“What she meant was, we teared eachothers dresses, those things were killing us,” Luisa said, making Rose’s cheeks as red as a matured apple.

“So you couldn’t just take it off, you needed to tear it?” Bianca asked, laughing with amusement and staring them. “We could, but why would we want that, right? Tearing it made everything more, exciting,” she looked at Rose and winked, making Rose wink back.  
“Oh you two, get a room, oh wait… you already did that! Let’s keep up with my bachelorette party ok?” Sam got up and turned the music back on, a little lower to hear what everyone was saying during the games.

The party went on for hours and hours and Rose and Luisa talked for the most part of it, laughing a lot when someone remembered them of what happened or when they looked to their costumes. 

When the party was over, Luisa leaned to give Rose a goodbye kiss, “See you again at the wedding, hope that we don’t get in so much trouble next time,” Rose smiled and got up, turning herself to the exit, “yes, I hope that too, we will see how things go, can’t promise anything.” And they went their way, each one back to their lives.

______________________  
One month later, Rose was preparing herself to go to Samantha’s wedding, and since she was one of the bridesmaids, she had to wear a blue, simple, long dress, which was good, bcuz it matched with her big sapphire’s eyes. After she put the dress on, she slipped her feet into the heels and grabbed the mini bouquet of flowers. Rose got out of her flat and unlocked her car in the garage, going through the roads of Miami, as she got closer to the church where the wedding was starting. 

Luisa on the other hand was getting more nervous as the seconds were passing by, because since she was the maid of honor, she had to be the one to freak out about everything till everything was perfect and in order. Luisa needed to take care of the bride’s gown, the wedding’s place, the wedding party and everything else, and that was everything but easy.

“Sam, time to put the dress on! Let’s go,” Luisa said and grabbed the dress being very careful like if that was the most important thing in her life and in that moment, it was. She helped Sam putting it on, and she closed the zipper and looked at Sam wearing it, she felt like crying.

“Don’t cry! You will mess up the make up! So, does that mean I look pretty?” Sam asked, looking with a grin to Luisa. “I have no words, you look perfect, really,” Luisa said in awe, completely amazed by how stunning her best friend looked.

“Well, thank you! I think it’s time for us to go, oh my God, I’m getting married!” Sam said with a wide smile on her face, almost crying too. “You are getting married! But don’t cry, make up remember?” Luisa said to Sam, making her walk to the door, “wait! Your high heels! Can’t believe we almost forgot them! What a mess are we?”

“Jesus, look what excitement do to us! Now I’m ready, go, go, go, go!” said Sam, finishing putting the heels on and passing through the door, “hi dad, are you ready?” she asked her father who was waiting for them on a chair in the hall. “Of course not, my daughter is getting married,” he said, leaning to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek, a tear falling down his face. “Dad, please don’t cry, if you cry I cry and I can’t cry! Let’s go ok?” And then they got out of the hotel, getting inside the limousine and making their way to the church. 

Luisa helped Sam get out of the car and then they went to the room where the bride, bridesmaids and maid of honor had to wait to make their way to the altar.

Luisa glimpsed Rose, who was staring at her, so she made her way to the redhead.

“Hi, you look pretty,” Luisa said, looking into Rose’s eyes sorely. “You look pretty, too, very,” said Rose, staring at Luisa with the same intensity, “so, how did things go with Sam? She seems really nervous,” she asked, still making eye contact. “Which is totally normal. I think she’s doing great, actually, she was calmer than I so I think everything will go as planned.” 

“Good, well, our time is up, time to go. I’m a little nervous myself,” Said Rose, looking down at her heels. “Don’t be, you look fantastic, probably the most beautiful woman in the whole church,” Luisa said in a whisper making Rose blush. “Right, let’s go.”

They made their walk down the aisle and waited for Samantha, looking to the groom to see his reaction, which was a very awed one and teary face.

The rest of the ceremony was as beautiful as the bride herself, filled with lots of emotions and laughs and music, making the whole thing even more perfect, which made Luisa proud of her friend and herself for being part of such thing.

The newlywed couple opened the dance floor with an electronic music, because Sam thought it would be a good idea and then they danced a slow song, inviting everyone to dance with them after a time. Luisa looked to Rose and smiled, and Rose did the same.

“Would you give me the honor of dancing this song with me, milady?” Said Luisa, making a bow and trying to keep a serious face. Rose laughed and took her hand, “of course, it would be my pleasure, milady,” Rose too made a bow, laughing nonstop.

The two of them started dancing, their body very close to eachother as the slow songs kept coming, talking a little when the chance was given. Then, the slow songs gave way to the fast ones, and they kept dancing together, till they felt tired and sat down.

“So, I was thinking and, there’s an empty room over there and since the party isn’t close to the end yet and I can’t get out because of Sam, we could go over there and continue from where we stopped last month,” Luisa said with a big smile on, looking teasingly to Rose.

“First, we had finished what we’d started last month; second, are you seriously thinking of doing what we did again and get caught?; third, this idea is insane.”

“First, we can start something new this time then; second, if we keep our voices low and don’t scream, which I know that can be difficult for you, we won’t get caught; third, I like challenges and this could be out thing!” Luisa said, looking to an incredulous Rose, who slowly changed her expression to one Luisa couldn’t read.

“Fine, Let’s go,” then she got up and started walking, making Luisa laugh, sitting still till she realized that she needed to follow Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you liked it, thanks for reading and leave comments and ideas it if feel like doing it!!! Big thanks, xo.  
> ps: I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter so keep an eye on it, I'll probably do it in the middle of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Idk why but I had so much fun writing it (maybe bcuz I wrote half of it in the bathroom while I was skipping class, #sorrynotsorry). Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Luisa closed the door behind her, Rose stepped in her direction, taking off Luisa’s dress’s lace and grabbing her hands, “may I?” she asked and looked at her with such intensity that Luisa only nodded.

Rose started to tie up Luisa’s hands and as she did so, she got closer to Luisa’s ear, breathing heavily and intentionally. “First, I’m gonna take your clothes off slowly and then I’ll bend you over that desk,” she said in a very soft but strong voice, looking into Luisa’s eyes and then locking the door, moving Luisa next to the desk. “Second, I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to sit properly for a week,” Rose said, biting Luisa’s ear and tightening the lace, making Luisa moan, feeling more aroused than she already was. “Third and more important, you can’t scream, any loud sound and I’ll stop, do you understand?” Rose finished, making patterns with her tongue on Luisa’s collarbone and slowly taking her dress off, making it difficult for her to respond since she was quite breathless, “yes, yes, I do,” she tried to say, but only whispers and cracked words left her mouth instead.

With every touch of Rose’s tongue, Luisa shivered, wanting to touch Rose in return but not being allowed to, so when Rose untied her hands to take her dress off Luisa automatically placed her hands on Rose’s middle, then started to take Rose’s dress, but she stopped her.

“No, you don’t get to do anything this time, anything,” Rose said while she undressed herself, only using her blue underwear now. Luisa sighed, getting more ablaze by the second, pouting when Rose started tying her hands again.

The momentarily disappointment left Luisa’s face quickly when Rose bent her over the desk with a push, not being too strong to hurt her but with enough pressure to make her even more aroused. 

Rose started tracing down Luisa’s spine, letting wet kisses as she passed by every joint, slowly getting on her knees, leaving kisses on Luisa’s ass and going lower, kissing the back of her thighs and moving forward to her calf.

Then she started making the way all back up, scratching Luisa’s skin as she did so and wearing a grin on her face, knowing exactly what she was doing, biting some places in a softy way, which made Luisa yell, making her put her own hands over her mouth as fast as she could.

But it didn’t work, because Rose stopped anyway, taking her hands of Luisa’s back. “Rose, please, I swear I won’t do that again,” Luisa whined and begged for a while, “don’t do that again,” Rose said, a wide smile appearing on Luisa’s face when she felt Rose’s hand back on her back.

“Rose,” Luisa whined, feeling her skin warm and sweaty already. “Shh, I make the rules, stay quiet and enjoy,” she said, kissing Luisa’s neck and turning her around so she could suck Luisa’s breasts. She obeyed and stayed quiet, but she was screaming inside, rolling her eyes and sweating a lot. After that, Rose turned Luisa around again, pressing her on the desk and getting down, making Luisa smile now that Rose was finally where she wanted her to be. 

Rose opened Luisa’s legs widely, opening her folds and rubbing her center slowly up and down, touching her clit and putting pressure on it. Then she started to speed up and placed three fingers of her other hand inside Luisa’s sex, thrusting slowly and looking for Luisa’s G spot, finally localizing it when she heard Luisa’s moans get more frequently and just as loud as she was allowed to. After find it, Rose speed up the thrusting and pressure, stopping the rubbing and putting her tongue on Luisa’s clit.

Luisa normally didn’t yell much, but since Rose had asked her not to, she found it more difficult not to do so. And with the earlier teasing and the thrusting and pressure on her spot and now the tongue, she was so in need to yell that she craved her teeth on her hands that were already marked from holding the side of the desk tightly.

Luisa had no idea of how she'd managed to not give away and come at this point, but maybe it wasn't her, because she knew exactly how good Rose was, that thought being more accurate as every thrust of Rose's tongue and then fingers on her center and clit made her arch her back.

But even with all that, Rose'd always stop for a second and get back to what she was doing, just to stop Luisa from getting what she wanted, teasing her till the very edge of what her body could managed. 

"Rose, plea-" that was everything she was able to say when Rose speed everything she was doing, making Luisa feel like she was combusting, but of pleasure and pleasure and more pleasure, shivers running through her whole body as Rose didn't stop her thrusting, intensifying Luisa's orgasm till she needed to close her legs to make Rose stop, laughing at how her clit was sensitive.

Rose climbed back, turning Luisa around and kissing her extension on her way, stopping on her breasts and sucking it passionately, making Luisa moan, still craving her teeth on her hands. 

"Holy shit, you are incredible, I'm still shivering," Luisa said while Rose untied her hands, shaking them as she felt the pain but not giving it much attention. Luisa grabbed Rose's face, pulling her closer to a kiss, a hungry kiss that seemed to last forever.

"I'm not done yet, I'm not even close to finishing so you better get relaxed again" Rose said, swiping the rest of Luisa’s arousal from her mouth, a smile coloring her face.

Luisa was so wet and still feeling like she was going to explode that she took a moment to understand what Rose was saying, "I think I need a minute to put myself together, you could help by kissing me, hard." Replying to Luisa’s request, Rose leaned in to kiss Luisa, making every second worth it, entering Luisa’s mouth with her tongue as if it was the Olympus and every taste she got from it felt like ambrosia. 

Rose made Luisa come three more times, making it harder for her to continue obeying Rose's rules and as Rose said, she did fuck her hard, so hard that Luisa didn’t know how she was going to get back to the party looking so messy and not feeling her legs as she was at that moment.

"So, do you want to get coffee later?" Rose asked with a grin on her face, proud of the good work she had done. "Hm, I just need a minute, maybe more to get back at my feet, I need to look better than the mess you turned me into," she said while she looked at Rose with desire, flashbacks of everything that happened passing through her mind.

Rose laughed, putting her clothes back on and helping Luisa with hers, trying to make her look more like she was before all the sex. 

When Rose though that Luisa was looking like a maid of honor again, she unlocked the door and both of them got back to the party that was already ending. Then Luisa said goodbye to Sam and wished her well, trying to not demonstrate how it felt like the inside of her thighs was burning.

The two of them got out of the wedding party, heading downtown to drink coffee at Starbucks, Luisa trying hard to not let Rose know how she was feeling, not wanting to let Rose win, having zero success when she saw Rose looking at her and laughing.

"Stop it," she said trying to look upset. "Sorry for that, but I told you what I was going to do and look on the bright side, at least it won't last a week, I think," Rose said letting a wide smile appear on her face.

"You did warn me, I just didn't believe in you and now I'm paying for it, but it was totally worth it, totally." "Well then, let's get inside, shall we?"

They sat down at a table on the back of the coffee shop, Luisa carefully placing herself, Rose now feeling a little concerned. "Are you sure you're ok? Don't you wanna go home or something? You need to take care of that," she said, looking down to Luisa's thighs. "I’m fine, not the first time it happens, surely the worst, but I can handle it, one more hour won't make a huge difference, so we can enjoy our coffees in peace." 

"Ok then, well... When are you free?" Rose asked, waiting for her turn to ask for coffee. "I'm free now. A cappuccino with extra cream and sugar, please," she asked and waited for a minute and then grabbed her drink, smiling to Rose.  
"You know what I mean," Rose said, frowning. "I'll have the same as her, please," she waited for her coffee and then followed Luisa back to their sits.

"You didn't answer my question," Rose said, staring into Luisa’s eyes. "That's because I didn't want to answer, I don't live in Miami, I live in West Palm Beach, I just came here because it was Sam’s wedding." Luisa said, waiting to hear what Rose'd say.

"What? Really? well, then I guess I left a good impression, so you'll remember me when you get back," Rose said with a fake grin, not knowing why she felt sad. "Actually you didn't make a good job," Rose's grin faded away when Luisa’s words left her mouth, "you did an amazing, pleasurable job," Luisa smirked.

"Great, than my mission is complete," Rose said, her grin growing stronger by the second. "When will you be back then?" she asked. "I don't know really, my brother lives here so sometimes I come to see him, or Sam, but I'm always too busy so I usually don't stay long, I'm leaving tonight for a matter of fact." Luisa said, and suddenly Rose felt more sad, not really sure why since they only had sex, twice, but nothing more than that.

Rose wanted to give Luisa her number, because she felt like it, but she wasn't sure now that she knew she probably wouldn't see Luisa again. But she did it anyway, "here, text me if you feel like it, or call," she said, trying to sound casual, putting the card on Luisa’s hand.

"Do you mean a booty call? I like booties calls, I'm always on time," she grinned, looking intensive at Rose. "I didn't, but I'd like that very much."

Their coffees ended and Luisa got up, getting Rose by the waist and kissing her firmly, biting her bottom lip softly and pulling back, "hope to see you again," was the only thing she said as she looked at Rose, photographing her with her eyes, not wanting to forget anything about the beautiful redhead.

Rose stared at Luisa, a "me too" leaving her mouth as she did the same as Luisa, not ready to let go of the image of the brunette just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!! Leave comments if you feel like doing so, they're always welcome and it helps a lot. Next chapter I want to show a little of their separated lives, so if you have any ideas help me and tell me them! See you next week (maybe I'll post on Sunday, not sure about it yet). Thank you for reading btw, Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa gets back to her home and we get to see a little (very little) of her day to day life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i didnt think id make chapter 4 today bcuz i was too blahh, but here it is!! I really hope you guys like it, good reading! xoxo

When Luisa got home, the house was silent and she knew that Susanna wasn't at work anymore, so she thought it was awkward that no one was there.

"Susanna?" she yelled at no one, but then she heard a voice coming from the bedroom and started walking in that direction, only to find a half naked Susanna on the bed.

"I missed you," she said, untying the lace of her lingerie and getting up to be close to Luisa. "So, how can we resolve that?" she asked, kissing Luisa’s neck.

Luisa didn’t know what to say at first, because she was still feeling the burning sensation on the inside of her thighs and more sex surely wouldn't help the situation.

"Babe, I'm sorry but, I can't have sex tonight, maybe I could help you out but everything is burning down here," she tried to explain to Susanna, seeing the other woman's face frown in confusion.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Susanna asked, a concerned expression taking place as the confused one faded away.

Luisa didn’t want to tell her about the amazing sex, most likely the best she ever had and worth of the burning sensation, but she mainly didn't like to lie, so she told Susanna anyways.

"A lot of sex, I just need to put some cream on it and it will be better, it's nothing really," that wasn't true, she couldn't even sit properly and although the pain wasn't so bad, she couldn't walk normally.

Susanna and Luisa were in an open relationship, so Luisa meeting girls and sleeping with them was normal and vise versa, but they usually didn't talk about it, just names so they wouldn't sleep with the same women.

"Wow, I imagine it was pretty good then, whats her name?" Susanna asked. "Yeah it was ok. Her name is Rose, redheaded" Luisa said, she wasn't lying, only minimizing the event, by a lot.

"Hm, don't know that one. Ok, then you must be tired, let's put some cream there so you can sleep, you can help me out tomorrow morning," Susanna said, winking to Luisa.

"Thank you, thank you," Luisa said as she kissed Susanna softly, then went into the bathroom and took a long shower, putting some cream on the inside of her legs and then falling asleep in Susanna's arms.

Luisa and Susanna had just started living together now that they were in the middle of their fourth month of dating. Everything was great, they had spent their first week living in the same roof doing some changes to the place and sex everywhere, just to celebrate the new step in their relationship.

_________________________

Luisa had her own clinic and she usually worked from Monday till Thursday, or whenever she felt like doing it, because since the clinic was hers, she was the one that dictated the rules and with the amount of people that worked with her, she was allowed to give herself a break when she needed.

And since Susanna worked at the police office as a detective and her work place was close to Luisa's, the two of them always went to work together.

Luisa's day in the clinic was being calm, too calm actually and she felt bored, so she decided to call Susanna, but then she came across Rose's number and stared at it. 'She said I could text,' Luisa thought, sending a message to Rose.

~ **booty call?**

**~~haha. hi Luisa, didnt think you'd text!**

**~i wasnt, but im really bored rn, and u seemed the type that likes to chatt**

**~~i am, indeed. so, r u better? sorry for that**

**~not feeling a thing anymore, dont worry. so how r you?**

**~~im great, lot of work tho**

**~oh sorry, i didnt even ask if u were free**

**~~its ok, i needed a little distraction, this place is a mess, i need a day off. oh, about that, when am i seeing u again?**

Luisa didn’t know if she should tell Rose about Susanna, maybe she wouldn't like to chatt anymore and Luisa didn’t want that at all.

~ **well, i dont think my girlfriend would appreciate that, she doesnt mind me sleeping around but i cant repeat the dosage with the same woman, thats the rule.**

**~~thats a strange rule for sure, but i get it, we can still send texts to eachother right?**

**~i think so, yes. so tell me, do u have a girlfriend?**

**~~not telling u that, ask me something else**

**~why not? boyfriend then?**

**~~ew no, ask me something else!**

**~your last name then, idk ur last name**

**~~Isley, and yours?**

**~Rose Isley, different, i like it. mine is Alver**

**~~Luisa Alver, its nice. how old r u?**

**~im not telling u my age! maybe when i know u better**

**~~ok, ok! what do u do?**

**~im an ob-gyn, u?**

**~~im a criminal lawyer**

The conversation went on and on till Rose needed to get back to work, but Luisa felt so good chatting with her that she only thought about it for the rest of the day.

The day after wasn't much different, the first thing Luisa did when she got to the clinic was to sent a text to Rose, asking how was her evening. Rose response was "alone," and Luisa wanted to tell her that if she could go to Miami she would, just to be with her.

Luisa frowned to herself as she realized what she was thinking, knowing it wouldn't lead to anything good.

**~~i did something to u but i dont know if i should show it, its a little bit sexual**

**~thats not fair, now u have to show it to me, pleaseee**

**~~i did it bcuz i was bored and idk if its good, so dont laugh or do anything at all**

**~u wont know if im laughing or not**

**~~yes i will!!**

**~just show me ms. isley**

**~~ok ms. alver, here u go, dont laugh!**

**•Luisa, how sexy are you**  
**With your thin body**  
**Bright teeth**  
**And smooth mouth.**  
**Oh Luisa, I would bang you**  
**Until your girlfriend find us**  
**Doing what everyone should do**  
**Going up in the North and down**  
**In your South.**  
**Don’t expect me to be sweet**  
**Because I enjoy rough sex**  
**And you sure would enjoy**  
**Doing it with me.**  
**If you let me kiss you I will**  
**Run your whole body until**  
**Your thighs.**  
**Please believe that I want**  
**Your happiness so I will**  
**Make you come 3, 4 times**  
**And since I'm pretty awesome**  
**It will feel like paradise•**

**There u go, did u like it?**

Luisa felt like she could explode in that moment, why was everything about this woman so exciting and arousing? She didn't know how to respond on the same level, so she said the only thing that was in her mind.

**~i wanna fuck you, not have sex with you or make love with you, i wanna fuck you rn now on my desk, on my carpet and elevator, inside my bathtub, my car and everywhere it is possible. I wanna crave my hands into your hair and then kiss you like that was my destiny and only goal, i want to suck your breats, your clit and i want to put my fingers inside you and feel your arousal so i can lick it after and feel you entirely. This time, you will be the one having four orgarms and i will make every. single. one. count; I will tease you till you beg me so hard that ill only need to touch you once where you want me to to make you come and then, ill make you come again, but this time ill work my fingers and mouth around your sex fast, so we wont miss a second of it. Thats how much i liked it, good rhymes btw.**

As soon as she pressed 'sent' on her phone, she realized that chatting with Rose was a bit dangerous, but too good to stop, so she didn't. Before she could send anything else, Rose replied.

**~~i cant believe i cant grab you rn and let you do all of those things to me. we shouldnt be doing this at work bcuz i need a shower and i dont think ill be able to work anymore, im too distracted. ure pretty good at sexting, i really need to relax.**

A smile appeared on Luisa’s face and she quickly sent a text back.

**~you started it, sorry not sorry, but i really think we should continue.**

**~~wait! let me get to my car first, i cant do this in here.**

The sexting continued, getting hotter by the minute as the two of them started stimulating themselves, the words reaching them like sparkles, caressing their bodies like it was their fingers tips.

After that, Luisa did her job without any success as the only thought in her mind was Rose's body pressed on hers, doing everything they talked about on the texts. At the end of the day, she went home, not realizing how happy she was till Susanna commented about it.

"What is it that you look like you just won the lottery? Did something happened?" she asked with a smile on her face, getting absorbed by Luisa’s smile.

"No, nothing, just a great day at work," she said, feeling a little wrong for not telling about the texts, but they're in an open relationship right? Luisa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Glad for each one of you that reads it. Leave comments if you want to, id really appreciate it! Next chapter on Sunday, probably. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this chapter is shitty, I got really stressed out while writing it and my note turned off 4 times... but I made it! This one is about Rose, so enjoy!

When Luisa went back to West Palm Beach, Rose felt the need to go out and find another woman to take Luisa from her mind. That plan didn’t go as well as she thought, since that after going to a bar and having sex with a very pretty woman, the only thought in her mind was that the girl that was still on her bed wasn’t as nearly good as Luisa.

 

She cursed to herself when she noticed that they were in her room and that meant she couldn’t just run away and never see the woman again and she really didn’t wanna wake up the woman and ask her to go, but she did it anyway. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart? Sorry to wake you up, but you need to go, I have work to do,” she lied, poking the other woman’s arm. “Hmm, It’s Sunday, who works on Sundays?” the woman said, opening her eyes and staring at Rose. “I do, I’m a lawyer, so It’s kinda normal,” that wasn’t a lie, she worked her ass off and she always had something to do related to work, but it was still early to do so.

 

“Ok, ok, I’m going, but sex in the shower first?” the girl said with a grin, and Rose smiled before answering. “I can’t say no to that,” Rose said, following the girl she couldn’t remember the name into the bathroom. After that, Chloe (she remembered the name) got out of her flat, leaving her number on Rose’s desk and a pair of lipstick’s marks too. 

 

Rose collapsed on her bed, looking at the ceiling as her thoughts wondered between Luisa, her work and her life and even if she didn’t need to do it in that moment, she started working through some paperwork, not noticing how fast the time was passing by when her phone started buzzing. 

 

She looked at it and a smile appeared on her face as Alex’s face, her friend, appeared on the screen. “Hi Alex, how are you?” she asked, waiting for Alex’s response. “I’m bored, hi, we should go out, can you meet me at our favorite restaurant?” “Your favorite restaurant, you mean. Yes I can, I have nothing to do, I’ll be there in twenty.” “Ok, bye bye,” Alex said, not waiting for an answer as she hang up. 

 

Alex was like that, always doing everything quickly like there was no time. She also didn’t like delays, so Rose took a quick shower and dressed herself in record time, getting into her car and driving insanely fast.

 

“You’re late,” said Alex as she stood up to hug Rose. “Are you kidding me? 5 minutes, you know how fast I drove to get here?” Rose said, sitting down across the small table from Alex, “so, how are you? Did much after the wedding?” she asked, a tiny smile shining on her face as she remembered what she did the day before.

 

“No, not really, I went home with my boyfriend and I was so tired that I slept on the sofa, and then we spent the whole Sunday watching movies and eating ice cream… being on my period sucks,” Alex sighed, looking up and down the menu with a bored face. “So I decided to call you and spend some time out of the house, what did you do?”

 

“Me? Nothing, I stayed at home, working.” “That isn’t what I heard,” Alex said with a smirk, narrowing her eyes. “What did you heard then?” Rose asked, already blushing without even knowing what Alex was going to say, but having a pretty good idea.

 

“What I heard was, that a couple made sex on the wedding party, and then, I saw you and Luisa leaving the party together and after what happened at the bachelorette party, I think I know who exactly was that couple,” Alex said, not blinking once as she talked, staring at Rose to see her reaction. 

 

Rose could be a lawyer and do the best poker faces, but Alex was her friend for a long time, so nothing passed by her unnoticed, and when she saw Rose’s face, a low scream left her mouth. “I knew it! Omg, couldn’t you both wait for a room? Really, Rose? Two times in public? Only you to make that kind of choices,” she said almost loosing herself in laughs. 

 

“Shush! Don’t tell anyone!” “Well, I think pretty much everyone knows, so yeah, sorry,” Alex said, still laughing. “Oh God, why do I always do that? We were just enjoying the moment and, the first time was so good that I couldn’t resist the chance of doing it again,” She said, burying her face in her hands. 

 

“So the sex was that good huh? Tell me more, pleaaase,” Alex begged with puppy eyes, the ones that Rose always ended up giving in. “Ok so, the first time? We did a sixty nine, and I got totally lost because I was feeling so much pleasure, I tried my best to keep up with her and it was one of the best ,if not the best, orgasms I have ever had. She was just amazing, totally amazing and good, sooo good,” Rose bit her bottom lip, going through every part of that day, arousal flooding over her. 

 

“It looks like someone has a crush,” Alex said, clapping her fingers in front of Rose who was ‘out of the world’. “What? Oh, no! It was just very, very good sex, she doesn’t even lives in Miami, so we probably won’t see eachother again.” “Did you give her your number?” “Yes, why?” “Then nothing is impossible.”

 

And it really wasn’t, because after spending the night with Alex, Rose went to bed thinking about what she had said and the day after, when she was already at work, Luisa sent her a text and Rose couldn’t believe, Alex was a bit right. They weren’t seeing eachother, but they were texting, so that was something. 

 

At one part of their conversation, Luisa asked Rose about a girlfriend and Rose didn’t knew if she should say she hadn’t any or if she had one to make Luisa… Jealous? But why would she want to make her jealous? It didn’t make any sense, so she just didn’t say anything and the conversation went on and on.

 

At the end of the day, Rose just managed to do half the work she should’ve done for the day, but she didn’t care, talking to Luisa was way better. So when she got home, her mind still on Luisa, she decided to write a poem, it was one of the things she liked to do when she was alone and feeling creative. 

 

She didn’t know why her poems were mostly sexual, but she enjoyed writing them because she felt relaxed and good with herself, like it was a sedative to her mind. And since Luisa was bouncing in her mind, she thought it would be good to write about her, so she sat down and started writing, every word easily falling on the paper.

The day after wasn’t much different, everything was going absolutely normal and ordinary, until Luisa sent her a text asking how was her evening and she responded ‘alone’, remembering about the poem and sending it to Luisa, which wasn’t a good idea a Luisa started saying that she wanted to fuck her, hard. 

Rose almost fell from her chair, but then she remembered she was at work and tried to pull herself together, realizing that she couldn’t since Luisa wanted to continue what they had started. Then, Rose went to her car in the garage, where her conversation with Luisa turned out to be more productive than what she thought.

 

Rose spent the rest of her day more relaxed, but without any concentration on her work, so when Jane stepped in her office she didn’t even noticed, only seconds later as Jane waved her hand in front of Rose’s face. “Hi, is somebody there? Knock, knock,” Jane said, and then Rose blinked, still astonished. 

 

“Oh, hi Jane, do you need something?” she asked, her cheeks blushing of embarrassment. “No, I just came to hand you some coffee, but now I need to know where you were.” “Me? I didn’t leave,” Rose said, now worried that someone caught in the act. “No, silly, I’m talking about you wondering of there, lost in thoughts,” Jane said, a confused expression forming on her face.

 

“Ahh, sorry. Nowhere, I was just thinking about my bed and how it is better than this chair. I’m sure you can relate,” Rose said, winking to Jane, who just smiled. “Yes, I can. So, here’s your coffee, I need to go back to work, and if you do the same, you can go to your bed in no time.”

 

“Thank you, Jane. You’re right,” Rose said, a half smile on her face. “Yes, I am,” Jane said as she stepped out of the office, going towards her own. Rose sighed, looking to all the paperwork on her desk, she really needed to finish it, she thought.

 

_________________________

As the days passed by, her and Luisa got closer and their texts turned into calls and the calls turned into skyping. Then, they became friends, the kind that sexted and was all about flirtation, but still friends. And after two months of all that, Rose felt that she really liked Luisa, a lot and she didn’t wanna just calls and skyping, she wanted more.

 

Rose knew she couldn’t have more, but she was struggling with her feelings and she needed to put it all out, so she called Alex, who willingly went to her flat to help her.

 

“Hi, thank God you made it,” Rose said, opening the door and hugging Alex, relieved that she was finally there. “Always, honey. So, what is it?”

 

“Come, sit down, I’ll grab ice cream,” Rose said, half way to the kitchen. 

 

“So it is that bad, huh? Is it about Luisa? Do you still have a crush on her?”

 

“Yes, sadly I do,” Rose said, lying on the couch and giving the ice cream to her friend, not before taking a spoonful herself. “Wow, but it’s been two months since you last saw her, and you talked for two days and the most part of it was sex,” said Alex, her mouth full of ice cream.

 

“Thanks, you’re really helping. The point is, we talk a lot all the time everyday, so I think that counts a lot, and we skype and we send text and we talk about our lives, and there’s no sex, none. So we are really bonding you know? But she has a girlfriend, so I don’t think she feels what I feels, for her we’re just virtual friends that will never see eachother again.”

 

“Well, if she continues to talk to you and flirt and everything, I don’t think she only sees you as a virtual friend and even if she does, you could always change that, why don’t you pay her a visit? There will be a festival this weekend over there and you could say that your friend made you go and since it was her birthday, you couldn’t say no, and then you invite her.”

 

“That’s why I love you, that’s a great idea, thank you Alex, I owe you one,” Rose said as she stood up and started kissing Alex’s cheeks. “Yeah, you do. Now go and tell Luisa, I bet she will be happy too.” So Rose grabbed her phone right away, sending a message to Luisa, because if she called, Luisa would read through her excitement and she didn’t want that, not in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you guys liked it, I almost didnt post it today, but gladly I did!! Leave comments if you want to and give me ideas too. Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate<3 Beijos. See you Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting it just today. I didn't have a writers block I just, idk how to explain, but here ya go! Sorry for any mistakes and stuff like that, hope u like it!!

~~Hi!! so, my friends bday is coming soon and she commanded that i have to go to this festival with her. The thing is, the festival is in West Palm Beach so im super excited to see you again! Can u meet me when i get there? 

 

Rose read the message again, "can't believe I wrote super, omg," she said, throwing herself at the sofa. "Me neither, you sounded like a child," Alex said laughing. 

 

"Stop!!" Rose said throwing a pillow at Alex. "Now I have to wait her response and I'm dying," She said as she got off the sofa and sat again on the other one. 

 

"Calm down, you just sent it," Alex said, sitting by her side. 

 

__________________ 

~~Hi!! so, my friends bday is coming soon and she commanded that i have to go to this festival with her. The thing is, the festival is in West Palm Beach so im super excited to see you again! Can u meet me when i get there? 

 

After 20 minutes, Luisa saw the message and didn't respond. Not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know what to say. 

 

After those two months talking every day with Rose and not being able to go to Miami, she realized that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Because now, she felt that she was really starting to like Rose. 

 

But she has a girlfriend, she needed to think about that and even after talking with Susanna about Rose and saying she had only become a friend, it wasn't the whole true. 

 

She knew that if she meet Rose again, she just might lose control and finish messing everything up. But she didn’t want to lose her newest friend that had grown so much in her heart also. Her head was a mess and she didn't know what to do, but she sent a message to Rose anyway. 

 

~Of course I can. When will u be here? 

She sighed as she pressed sent, not knowing if that was the right choice. 

 

~~This weekend, Saturday night. ill call you when i get there, its the Violet Festival. 

They talked a little longer to make the arrangements, Luisa still feeling guilty for saying yes to Rose, but how couldn't she? She really wanted to see Rose again, even if it was for just a day. 

 

_________________ 

Rose was more than excited, she was almost jumping around and screaming. She knew it was childish but she didn't care at all, she would finally see Luisa again. 

 

Luisa and Rose had planned to meet each other in a known spot inside the festival area and since the place was big and the festival little known, it wouldn't be hard to find eachother. 

 

It was still Thursday, but Rose was already looking through her clothes to find the perfect one to use on the festival and at last, she decided to buy a new one. 

 

That night after leaving the office, she went shopping alone, Alex would work till late and couldn't be her companion. 

 

After going through six stores, she finally felt that she got the right clothes and went home. Rose was so tired that she collapsed on her bed, not even taking her heels off as she fell deep in her sleep. 

 

The day after passed by really, really slowly, like it wouldn't allow Saturday to come so she could see Luisa. That made Rose get frustrated, which wasn’t good for her work at all. 

 

"What's got into you? You look like you need a break," Jane said while looking at Rose with a concerned expression. "I'm fine, is just that this day seems to be lasting forever and I'm getting angry," She said back, kicking the side of her desk with her foot. 

 

"Wow calm down, lets get a coffee huh? Walk a little to see if you can relax a bit," Jane said, pulling Rose from her chair already. 

 

"Yeah I doubt that," Rose said, a not so happy expression on her face. 

 

________________________ 

*Saturday's night - Violet Festival* 

 

Luisa was at their meeting point for about 16 minutes, thinking Rose stood her up when the redhead finally appeared. 

 

She was walking through the mini crowd, looking right at Luisa. Her tight black dress highlighting even more her beauty, her legs shining with the brightness of the moon and spotlights. 

 

"Hi," Rose said before kissing Luisa’s cheek, making it last as long she could. "Hi," Luisa said back, trying to hide the shivers that crossed her body. 

 

"I'm glad you came. Can we walk?" Rose asked, already moving forward. "Of course, I'm happy you're here too, it's been a long time. Where's the birthday girl?" Luisa asked, turning to look around. 

 

"Oh, she found her favorite food truck and now she will probably stay there eating the most part of the night. I said I'd check her out later," Rose answered, taking Luisa's hand to walk faster through the area. 

 

Luisa didn’t mind the action, she continued walking and talking. "Here, we can sit here. You look really good," she said out of nowhere, remembering that she hadn't say it when Rose got there. 

 

"Thank you. You look amazing," Rose said sitting down next to Luisa, who was wearing a short loose purple dress, which looked very cute on the brunette. 

 

"Thanks. So tell me, what did you do this past two months?" 

 

"You already know everything, we talk every day," Rose laughed, looking to Luisa. "True, but now you can tell me everything with more details," Luisa said, smiling at Rose. 

 

Rose started to tell Luisa about her work, her co-workers and her closest friend Alex. How she met the dark haired when the both of them were just little kids and how she was the first one who Rose told she was gay. 

 

Rose talked and talked and talked till she realized she was the only one doing so, so she stopped and stared at Luisa, who was just staring back. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” Rose smiled. “I’m just admiring the view, can’t I?” Luisa asked with a smirk. 

 

“Yes, you can. So, how is your life? Why didn’t you bring Susanna?” Rose said, she actually didn’t really care, but she asked anyway. “Everything is fine, thank you for asking. Susanna is working and she actually doesn’t like festivals, so that’s that.” 

 

“And are you enjoying the show? Rose asked, seeing that Luisa was still staring at her. "Yes, of course," Luisa said with a smile. "You're not even paying attention!" Rose said, hitting Luisa's arm. "Ouch, I mean it! But there are better things to look at," Luisa said with a grin.

 

She knew she shouldn't be acting like that, but she couldn't control herself, so she actually started to pay attention and enjoy the show. 

 

All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure

 

As Luisa listened to the lyrics she realized that that was exactly how she was feeling, that Rose's beautiful face was right by her side but so distant at the same time. 

 

Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen  
You took my soul and wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens

 

'Why does this fucking song make me feel like this?' She thought, trying to act normal as her whole body was getting tense.

 

...Take my body  
Take my body...

 

She lost control with the last words, looking at Rose and taking her face on her hands, pulling her into a kiss and the kiss deepened, she lay down on top of Rose, never breaking the kiss apart.

 

In that moment, they forgot that there were a crowd around them and they just started moving their hands through eachothers bodies, the kiss getting hungrier and needy, like they had never touched eachother before.

 

When the need of air got undeniable, they broke apart, realizing once again where they were. 

 

"I need to do something right now and I need you to trust me, I'll come back. Wait for me here," Luisa said as she got up, walking away from Rose.

 

Rose didn't move, not because Luisa said so but because she had no idea of what just happened and she was quite astonished.

 

Luisa on the other hand was in a hurry to get where she wanted, so when she saw the first taxi that night, she jumped in and went to Susanna's office.

 

"Susanna, we need to talk," was the first thing she said when she saw Susanna. "What are you doing here at this time?" Susanna frowned. "Can we sit in a more private room?" Luisa asked, now really nervous of what she was about to do.

 

Susanna led her to a smaller room, where no one could hear them talking. "So what is it?"

 

"I just kissed Rose," she said right away, "and I think... No, I know I'm falling for her and I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I can't just stay with you while I'm thinking about her. I think we need to break up," Luisa said, not even stopping to breathe.

 

"I think I saw it coming, you were acting awkward for weeks and I knew something was wrong. I just didn't expect that you'd really leave me. I guess people never do right? I get it. I don’t want to look at you right now, you can go," Susanna responded in return.

 

"I'm sorry Susanna, I'm really sorry. I really like you and we had a fantastic relationship," Luisa tried. "But I'm not her, right?" Susanna asked while raising an eyebrow.

 

Luisa didn’t answer to that, instead she stepped closer and offered her hand to Susanna. "I hope that we can still keep contact, if you want of course."

 

"I'll think about it, ok? Now please, go," Susanna said, not taking Luisa’s hand but like she was about to cry. "Ok, goodbye, Susanna," Luisa said, getting out of Susanna's office. "Goodbye, Luisa."

 

After that, Luisa went back to the festival and took Rose out of there, and instead of going to Luisa's home, they went to the closest hotel.

 

"What did you do?" Rose asked as soon as Luisa started unlocking the room's door. "I broke up with Susanna," Luisa said, stepping inside the room and pulling Rose with her.

 

"What? Why?" Rose said, already shaky with Luisa pressing her against the door that was now closed behind them. "Because. I. Like. You. More," Luisa tried to say between kisses. "I couldn't just stay with her while all I could think about was you."

 

That statement made Rose get even happier, so she started to lead Luisa towards the bed, throwing her at it. "I really like you, too," she said as she got on top of Luisa, kissing her hungrily.

 

As soon as the kisses deepened, Luisa turned places with Rose, remembering that the last time they had sex she actually didn’t do anything. That was definitely not happening again, doesn't matter how good it was, now it was her turn to please Rose. 

 

Rose gasped with the unexpected movement, embracing Luisa's body to close the space between them. 

 

"You have no idea of how much I wanted this, to see and touch you again," Rose said, kissing Luisa's bottom lip and then kissing her harder. "Ohh trust me, I know exactly how you felt," Luisa said as she broke the kiss, starting to kiss Rose's neck.

 

Luisa realized that they were fully dressed, so she decided to change that by taking Rose's dress off. "Finally," Rose sighed, now taking Luisa's dress too. 

 

Luisa started kissing Rose's neck again, now pushing her up onto the bed and pulling Rose's legs so her body was now between Rose's things.

 

Luisa then made a path of kisses between Rose’s breasts till her stomach, moving up again to place wet kisses on Rose's boobs and starting to suck one of them while circling the other. "First time we do on a real bed, this is exciting," Luisa said, massaging Rose's boobs. 

 

"I know, and we d-don't have to worry about the time or noises," Rose said trying to stay concentrated. "Not that we worried about that before," Luisa responded with a grin.

 

She stopped the massage and placed kisses on Rose's hipbones, using her teeth to pull the redhead's underwear down, holding Rose's legs separated as her head came down on Rose's sex. 

 

A moan left Rose's mouth when Luisa separated her folds with her tongue, using Rose's excessive arousal to rub her clit and sex up and down. "You're so wet," Luisa said, rubbing Rose's center slowly, not touching her clit anymore.

 

"Don’t stop. Please," Rose whined. "I won't," Luisa said back, not speeding up the rubbing.

 

Luisa continued moving her hand slowly, not paying attention to the amount of 'please' that Rose whispered. After a while, she entered Rose with two fingers, her thrusts working quick.

 

"Luisa, please, I'm so close," Rose said, feeling all the pleasure that Luisa's slow movements were giving her.

 

Luisa didn’t need another word, she speed up the thrusts, replacing the hand that was rubbing Rose's sex with her tongue, twirling and pressing it as much as she could.

 

Rose left out a couple of loud moans, her body tensing up as an exponential orgasm made its way, making her pull Luisa’s hair more tight and crave the other hand in the sheets. 

 

Luisa carefully started taking her fingers of Rose's center, making a trail of kisses up Rose's stomach to her mouth, kissing her softly as she still hadn't came back to her senses. 

 

"That was, just... Thank you for taking it slow," Rose said as she regained her forces, kissing Luisa back. "No problem, you look beautiful this way," Luisa said, looking straight in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the way I write seems like everything is quick, Im trying to get better at it. Comment if u want to and thank you for reading one more chapter!!! Hope u liked, xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, yay! Hope yall like it and enjoy it! And I'd like to thank Michelle for always leaving a comment as well, thnx! xoxo

Rose woke up with her whole body aching. Not in a really painful way, but when you just had a whole night of amazingly good sex way. So with her eyes still closed, she started to smile as she remembered what had happened and cuddled even tighter with Luisa, opening her eyes and kissing Luisa till she woke up as well.

 

“Morning sunshine,” Rose said, placing another kiss on Luisa’s cheek. “Sunshine? Really?” Luisa asked, smiling back to Rose. “What can I say? I get cheesy after sex,” she said with a smirk on her face. “Definitely,” Luisa said back.

 

“So, you said you broke up with Susanna last night, but I didn’t pay much attention to it, what did you do?” Rose didn’t want to touch that subject, but she needed to because after all, Luisa had end a relationship of moths to be with her.

 

Luisa closed her eyes, she forgot for a moment what she had done and everything that she had said to Susanna the night before. Everything was so quick, she said all those things to Susanna and the conversation didn’t last even 15 minutes. ‘You are a horrible person, Luisa’ she thought, six months of relationship thrown away in less than 15 minutes. She really needed to talk with Susanna again and try to make things better, that was the least she could do.

 

“Luisa?” Rose called her name and she blinked twice. “Yes, sorry. I was just thinking that I was awful with her, we spent six months together and I ended it up in less than 15 minutes. I need to talk to her,” Luisa said, not looking at Rose once.

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want? I mean, really break up with her to be with me? We only know each other for two months and we live in different cities an-“

 

“Stop,” Luisa interrupted Rose, now looking straight at her. “Yes, I’m sure of what I want and I want you. It doesn’t matter that I know Susanna for a longest time than you, I feel like I know you better and that I can trust you. When the right person appears in your life, time doesn’t matter, nothing matters really.”

 

“Now who’s being cheesy huh? And what about living in different cities, that’s a big problem,” Rose said, feeling excited that Luisa just said that she was the right person.

 

“Well, my dad is always asking me to move to Miami and he always says that he can open a clinic for me there, so I think I could accept it,” Luisa said giving Rose a half smile. “Why didn’t you do that before?” Rose asked, caressing Luisa’s forehead as she took a strand of hair away.

 

“Because Susanna works here and I like that no one try to make decisions for me or try to judge me here,” she said. “What do you mean?” Rose asked, not fully understanding what Luisa was saying.

 

“Like my brother, I love him and I love to visit him, but he’s always making me feel bad about the way I act while he does exactly the same! And after some time I decided that it would be better for me if I just moved somewhere else and it worked, I feel much better living here and not in Miami.”

 

“Then I don’t think that it’s a good idea for you to go back. If you’re happy here, you should stay here,’ Rose said, placing a kiss on Luisa’s forehead. “I can handle my brother and everyone else if you’re with me, that won’t be a problem, don’t worry,” Luisa said, lifting her head a little to kiss Rose’s mouth.

 

“Well, I’m happy then. But we’ll have to wait right? All your clinic paperwork and opening a new one, it will probably take a couple of months to place everything in order,” Rose said, frowning once again. “Why so many questions? You are screwing the moment, you know?” Luisa said, frowning as well.

 

“Sorry, I’m just. I just don’t want to waste any more time.”

 

“It’s ok. I’ll just spend some time at the Marbella until everything falls in place and my lawyer has all arranged for me on my new clinic. Actually, I need to talk with my dad about all of that.” Luisa thought loud.

 

“What? Are you going to spend two months at the Marbella? That will cost a lot, you don’t need to do that,” Rose said, thinking that it was absurd. “It won’t cost me anything at all, my dad owns the Marbella, there’s always an empty room for me there. And since we’re talking about it, you could spend your weekends there with me, what do you think?” Luisa asked.

 

“What I think about spending my weekends with you at the Marbella? For free? Hm, ask me again when we’re there naked, all day and on your bed,” Rose said, a wide smile crossing her face.

“I’m glad you liked the idea then, but I’ll need at least a week to leave things organized over here to move to Miami.”

 

“Ok but, do you think you can handle a whole week without me and my amazing kiss skills?” Rose said, starting to kiss Luisa over and over again.

 

“Well, I managed two entire months without you, I think I can stay ok without you for a week. I mean, I can go to another bachelorette party and make out with another ginger in public. Ouch! Just kidding, come back!” Luisa said as Rose hit her, getting out of the bed.

 

“I’m hungry, I need to eat something. And you are not funny, not even a little.” Rose said, looking at Luisa with narrowed eyes. “Sorry, but I think it was quite funny. Don’t be upset, I’d never do that, you’re cool.”

 

“Cool? Seriously? Where did the cheesy Luisa go?” Rose asked, grabbing the phone from the nightstand. “You could do that from the bed, it’s right by it’s side. And the cheesy Luisa went for a walk,” Luisa said, pulling Rose back onto the bed.

 

“Luisa!”

 

“Sorry, but you were asking for it. So, what are we going to eat?” Luisa asked like nothing happened.

 

Rose stared at her for a moment with a smile on her face before answering. “You’re so childish, my God,” she said as she pressed their lips together. “But you still love kissing me,” Luisa said, smiling into the kiss.

 

The kisses deepened and Luisa’s lips were already between Rose’s breasts when a noise came from Rose’s stomach, making Luisa laugh and look up at Rose.

 

“I really need to eat, we can finish it later?” Rose said, already dialing the reception’s number. “Sure,” Luisa said, but she didn’t stop kissing Rose as she ordered their lunch.

 

After Rose hang off, Luisa stopped teasing her and got out of the bed, going towards the bathroom. “Are you coming or not?” she asked, winking at Rose. “You’re such a teaser, I can’t even order food in peace, for Christ sake,” Rose said, still lying on the bed.

 

“Are you going to stay there or join me in the shower? Because the food will be here soon and there are some things that I’d like to do before that,” Luisa said out loud.

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Rose said, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

 

Thanks to the hot water, they stayed a long time in the shower doing everything but really showering and then, the food finally arrived.

 

“How I love spending Sundays on beds after having a lot of sex, there’s probably nothing better than this,” Rose said, drinking her orange juice. “Does that mean that you do this often?” Luisa asked, her face turning into a question mark.

 

“Maybe? But now I’ve got you and you are all I need,” Rose said, kissing Luisa deeply.

 

“Great, then I guess I can erase the image of you with a bunch of women from my mind,” Luisa said back with a smirk.

 

“Now you’re just being jealous. Let’s watch something and cuddle, what do you think of that?” Rose asked, finishing her meal. “I’m not being jealous, why would you think that?” Luisa said while doing a awkward voice.  “Yes, you are, period. Now let’s watch something!” Rose said as she turned the tv on.

 

After a while, Luisa fell asleep with her head on Rose’s chest, making it hard to Rose to get up when she tried to, waking Luisa right up. “What are doing?” Luisa asked in her hoarse and low voice. “Sorry, I need to grab my phone. I just remembered that I didn’t talk with Alex and I have no idea of where she is,” Rose said as she got up, hearing Luisa groan in frustration.

 

* **Alex!! I’m so sorry I left you alone. Where are you? Where? With whom? Really?!? Are you sure? But-. No. No? Yes. Of course. Ok, tomorrow morning. That’s late, 6AM is better. Ok. Bye, love you too.**

“What was that about?” Luisa asked laughing. “What? Oh, Alex said hi and thank you for disappearing with me. We are going back to Miami tomorrow morning so I can spend one more night with you and her with a woman and a man that she met last night.”

 

“It looks like she’s having a lot of fun, I already like her,” Luisa said, still smiling. “Stay away from her! You’re all mine now,” Rose said, getting back onto the bed and kissing Luisa. “Now who is jealous huh?” Luisa asked with a grin.

 

“I’m not, is just that Alex can be very persuasive, very,” Rose answered, thinking about all the things she had done with Alex. Great things mostly.

 

“Ok, but I still need to meet her, she seems really nice,” Luisa said, cuddling again with Rose. “She is, that’s why she’s my best friend. She makes me laugh all the time and she always have the best ideas to make me feel better. And she also takes me to awesome parties,” Rose said, smiling as she thought about Alex.

 

“Wow, how can I compete with that? I might as well date her,” Luisa said. “Don’t you dare,” Rose said, narrowing her eyes. “Just kidding again, I should stop, you get all red when I say things like this.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Rose said, looking to herself on her cellphone. “Yes, you do. And you look very cute, but I’d rather count your freckles, there are so many of them and I just can’t help it,” said Luisa as she looked at Rose’s freckles on her nose and under her eyes, starting to count them in her mind.

 

“Stop! You’re weird you know?“ Rose said, hiding herself under the sheets. “You say that because I’m not the one with freckles, or else you would be doing the exactly same thing, so don’t judge me ok?”

 

“You’re still weird.”

 

“So are you, so we’re even,” Luisa said and pulled the sheets of Rose. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your hair is? Like, it is so red-orange-y and it shines so bright, just like your eyes. It’s like two sapphires that never stop shining. I mean, you’re too beautiful and I have no idea how we end up together.”

 

“Now I’m sure I’m blushing, you need to stop. And answering to that, we ended up together because you’re more than beautiful and I think you’re perfect. I know that perfection isn’t real but you know what I mean. The moment my eyes fell on you I knew we would end up making sex on a bachelorette party and then a wedding party and then only seeing eachother again after two months.”

 

“Funny you, now I’m probably blushing. Can we stop being cheesy please and go back to the sex part?” Luisa said, not waiting for a response and kissing Rose hungrily. Rose’s words flooding her over as she pressed their lips together, holding her face as close as she could, not wanting to let her go for even a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope you liked it and had fun reading it. If you have ideas or want to complain about anything, just leave a message! I'd like that very much. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for not posting anything in 3 weeks, but I had two extremely busy weeks and then writers block to make everything better! But here it finally is and Idk where I want to take it or what I'm going to do next. Maybe I'll finish it after this one, idk. So, I hope you enjoy some fluffy and smut chapter, thank you!

"You are thinking about Luisa, aren't you?" Alex asked, looking at Rose with curiosity. 

 

"What? Oh, yes I am. She's amazing, I mean, last night was perfect, she's amazing", Rose answered. "Yeah, I can tell", Alex laughed, "you seem really happy". 

 

"And I am. She asked me to spend my weekends with her at the Marbella while her father makes the arrangements for her new clinic. But she will stay at her house this week to leave everything in place, which I think I can manage since we spent two months apart. I hope I can manage". 

 

"Just load yourself with work and parties and your week will fly by", Alex said, trying to comfort Rose. 

 

"Thank you, Alex. So, lets change the subject, tell me what you did while I was gone".

 

"Well... I was wondering at the Violet Festival when this couple stopped me and we started to chat, and then out of nowhere they told me that I was fun and that they always wanted to do a ménage à trois. Of course I wouldn't say no to it so I went with them and it was one of the best things I ever did", Alex said with enthusiasm, like she was living it again. "We should do it once you know, now that you have a girlfriend", she completed. 

 

"She sure would like that proposal", Rose said thinking loud. "What?" Alex asked. "Hm? Nothing", Rose said, shaking her head. 

 

"Talking about your girlfriend, when will I meet her?" Alex asked with excitement in her voice. "Soon, I still need to prepare her to meet you in person, ouch!" Rose said when Alex hit her with her shoulder.  

 

"I can behave ok? I just don't like to", she said, pouting. "And that's exactly why I need to prepare her", Rose replied. "Ok, fine", Alex responded at last.

 

_________________

 

The rest of the flight was silent as the both of them slept through it, only waking up when the plane was already landing. 

 

**~~Hey, on my way to the office, already missing your lips.**

**~Only my lips?**

**~~Of course not, your hands too.**

**~haha, funny you. So, how it went?**

**~~Fine, I slept through it mostly.**

**~Good then. Sadly, I need to get back to organizing everything in here if you want to see me at the end of this week.**

**~~I really do, so talk with you later?**

**~Yes, I'll call you.**

**~~Ok, bye then.**

**~Bye, xoxo.**

 

__________________

 

Luisa was about to call Rose after a busy day she just had when she remembered that she needed to talk with Susanna.

 

Luisa called Susanna and she agreed to meet, so 5 minutes later Luisa was knocking at Susanna's office door. 

 

 **"** Come in", Susanna said and Luisa did so, opening the door. "Hi", Luisa said, "so, I think we need to talk about how I end up things between us", she said with caution, looking at Susanna carefully. 

 

"Hi. Yes, I think we need. You came, said things and left in less than ten minutes. What happened?" Susanna asked as she frowned.

 

"Can I sit?" Luisa asked and Susanna nodded, "well, Rose and I where always talking and chatting and things were getting more... serious, even though we didn't actually meet again after the wedding party and coffee. But we kind of connected and that was it, so when we finally saw eachother again at that festival everything exploded and I couldn't make another move before contacting you first, it would feel even more wrong".

 

"So you did find it wrong", Susanna said after a brief moment of silence. "Of course I did! I was falling for another woman and I didn't tell you anything, and that was selfish", Luisa said, not able to look straight into Susanna eyes.

 

"Yes, it was, but you didn't betray me, you told me right away and I appreciate that, even though you broke my heart, we were together for six months, that's a lot of wasted time that I'll never have again", Susanna said as

her eyes fell on Luisa.

 

"And I'm so, so sorry for that and anything else I've may caused you. That was never my intention and I want you and me to be happy, and for that I can't make you suffer any more than you already have. I love you and I hope you find someone who is worthy of you and your love".

 

"Yes, because you clearly wasn't. You basically walked away from our relationship and left me to take care of the garbage and that's just wrong". 

 

"I know, I know. I said I'm sorry, I tried not to fall fir Rose, I really did, but it just happened. Maybe it was for the best, maybe you'll finally meet someone meant for you and then you'll be truly happy".

 

"Maybe you're right, it wouldn't be good if you stayed with me as an obligation, it would be fucking horrible". 

 

"I know I'm right, that's why we needed to talk".

 

"Not the time, Luisa".

 

"Sorry, but I just didn't want us to end badly, I really appreciate everything you did for me and I wouldn't like to end our friendship, because above everything, you're my friend". 

 

"I think we can work on that, but right now I need some time alone, you know? We just broke up, it isn't healthy for the both of us to be so close to eachother right now". 

 

"You're right. And I should go now, I wont bother you until you want me to. And ah, I almost forgot... I'm going back to Miami", Luisa said, now finally meeting Susanna's eyes.

 

"Really? Wow, that's probably better since we would end up running on eachother all the time and I know I said that I'll accept that but, not out of nowhere, I prefer everything scheduled", Susanna answered.

 

"Great then, I'm glad we had this conversation and placed some things right. Thank you for listening to me, thank you", Luisa said at last, looking for a sign on Susanna's face to see if a hug was ok to end things up correctly.

 

Susanna didn't walk back when Luisa got closer to her, so when Luisa took her in a tight hug, Susanna hugged back. "Goodbye, Luisa".

 

"Goodbye, Luisa".

 

And Luisa walked away, feeling much more relaxed now that she'd worked things out with Susanna. 

 

She now was making her way to the hotel she was staying at when she realized how tired she was and how late it had gotten. The road was almost entirely dark, a few number of cars passing by and some bars still open for the public. 

 

When Luisa got to her hotel, after taking the elevator and unlocking her room's door, the first thing she did was to call Rose, feeling good when the other woman's voice sounded through her phone.

 

@@ **Hi, started to think that you wouldn't call.**

 

Rose said, and Luisa locked the door again, leaving her shoes next to it and walking towards the bed, where she crashed. 

 

@@ **Luisa?!**

 

Luisa left a moan get out of her mouth, not a good one, but a tired one instead.

 

@ **Hi, I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, went to talk with Susanna. But you must be tired too, you went to work after catching a flight, how are you?**

 

@@ **I'm fine, tell me about you, you went to see Susanna? How did it go?**

 

@ **Pretty well, I think. We talk, I apologized, told her I'm moving and it was basically that.**

 

@@ **That's good, really good. But I think you should get some sleep right now, you can tell me the details tomorrow morning, ok? We both need a good night of sleep.**

 

@ **You're right, I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. So talk with you tomorrow, dream about my delicious lips kissing you, goodnight.**

 

@@ **That's so the type of thing that a kid would say, but I'll try. Goodnight.**

 

And Luisa fell asleep in a heart beat.

 

_______________

 

The rest of the week flew by, and Luisa was more than excited with the surprise that she made for Rose. Well, actually she didn't make anything, she just arrived in Miami on Friday instead of Saturday, so Rose didn't know she was already there.

 

Luisa made sure that everything was set up for their not-doing-anything-other-than-eating-and-having-sex-all-weekend as she was on her way to pick Rose up at her work. As soon as she got to the lobby of the building she decided to send Rose a message and not wait at all, she could make good use of some more hours.

 

~ **Hey, are you still at work?**

 

Of course she was, but Rose didn't now she knew that.

 

~~ **Hi! Yes I am, why?**

 

~ **Do you think you can get out like, right now? I really need you to do something for me at the Marbella and it can't wait. I already talked with Rafael, you just need to call me when you get there. So... can you?**

 

~~ **I think so, yes. Just give me twenty and I'll get off of here.**

 

~ **Thaaaank you!**

 

And so Luisa waited, knowing that Rose would be pissed with that little, but it was for a good cause, after all. 

 

"Luisa??" Rose asked in confusion and Luisa switched her attention from her cellphone to Rose's face. She got up and kissed Rose hard before saying anything, trying to make up for the day they lost. 

 

"Surprise!" Luisa said, putting her hands up. 

 

"I thought you would only show up tomorrow! What happened?"

 

"Nothing at all, just thought it would be better if we started our little party sooner", she said, kissing Rose again. 

 

"So you tricked me into getting out of the office so you can take me to your bed?" Rose asked, curiosity crossing her face.

 

"To take you to a date, actually. I realized that we never did that! And no, the festival doesn't count, although I loved it. But after our date, yes, I'm definitely taking you to my bed", Luisa said with a genuine grin.

 

"And where are you taking me?" Rose asked.

 

"You'll see", Luisa answered, a wide smile on her face. 

 

Luisa had prepared a little different "date" from what most people did and, instead of a restaurant, she had closed the pool area (she can do that) and asked for the chef of the Marbella to cook his best dish, something that would make you smile for the rest of the night.

 

"I thought you said that you'd take me to your bed only after our date, why are we stopping at the Marbella?" Rose asked once more in confusion. 

 

"That's right. Wait and see, now come on", Luisa said, getting out of the car and holding Rose’s hand as she did the same. They entered the hotel, going towards the pool area where everything as already settled.

 

"Wow", Rose said as she looked through the pool area. 

 

All the white lights gave place to neon ones, matching with the black sky full of stars and the colors that it reflected in the pool. A big towel was placed near the pool, food and more food on it as well as lots of candlesticks spread through the whole place. 

 

"Wow", Rose said again, "are you going to ask me to marry you? This is too beautiful for only a first date", she said, looking at Luisa and waiting for an answer. 

 

"Well, when I feel like doing something, I do it right, especially if it is for someone like you", she said, placing her hands on Rose's hip, pulling the other woman closer to her and standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her, a slow and lingering kiss. 

 

"Now, lets eat, or else we will end up on my bed way sooner", Luisa said after breaking the kiss. "Yes, please. I'm starving", Rose replied.

 

"So, before we start, there's something important that I need to tell you. I felt that we didn't have a good opportunity for me to tell you this, and I really didn't want to do it through the phone. I'm an alcoholic... and I've been sober for three years now. And that's why there isn't any drink here. If you want I can order for you, I don't mind it much. 

 

"No, I’m ok with juice and water. And thank you, thank you for sharing that part of your life with me, I know it is important", Rose said, kissing Luisa, "that's for your three years, I'll give you more later", she completed.

 

"And I can't wait for it. Lets eat already!" 

 

And so they sat down, staring at eachother as they started eating the delicious Mizayaki Japanese kobe beef, taking sips of their juices now and then.

 

"This is just delicious, incredible delicious", Rose said, closing her eyes as she tasted it.

 

"I know, I'll personally thank the chef for all this tasteful food", Luisa said, taking another bite of the kobe beef. It practically melted inside her mouth of how soft it was. 

 

“So tell me, what are your plans for us this weekend? I didn’t even bring clothes, or a toothbrush, or panties, or anything”, Rose said as she thought about it.

 

“Well, you can give me your keys and I’ll leave it with the lobby receptionist, so you can ask your friend Alex to drop by and gather some things for you, then”.

 

“That sounds like a good plan, here”, Rose said, handing her keys to Luisa.

 

And so they continued with their date, finishing their food and talking about what Luisa had prepared for them and ordinary things while walking back to the lobby, where Luisa left Rose’s keys and asked for the receptionist to give it to Alex when she arrives and Rose sent a text to Alex.  

 

“So this is my r…”, Luisa started when they got into her room, only to be cut in the middle of her sentence when Rose closed the distance between them and started to kiss her, making her way to the bed where she pushed Luisa onto.

 

“This is me… thanking you… for the amazing… first date… and… your three years… sobriety”, Rose said while placing kisses down Luisa body, making her shiver with the kisses and the words aswell.

 

Then, she went back to Luisa’s neck, sucking it softly before stopping completely. “You know what, I’ve never had sex in a pool”, she said, looking at Luisa, who was a little confused with the sudden move from Rose. “We can change that”, Luisa said after she got out of her confusion.

 

“Great, but first, let me thank you. Right here”, Rose said, getting back to kissing Luisa with renewed hungry, the kiss deepening fast, their mouth beautifully synchronized. They stopped for a second, just to look at eachother while their smile got wider, quickly getting back into action, their bodies moving together to create more friction.

 

And then Rose realized that they’re still fully dressed, not one piece of cloth out of them. So she started to undress Luisa, holding the edge of her dress and pulling it off with a quick move as Luisa lifted herself a little to make it easier. Rose moved her mouth to Luisa’s breasts, taking it off as well, making Luisa moan as she sucked the already hard nipple into her mouth.

 

For the second time that night, Rose stopped, which made Luisa pout. She then started to undress herself, taking her clothes as slowly as she could to maintain the action sexy. Luisa was now even more aroused, longing for some contact as she looked at Rose who was now taking her bra very, very slowly.

 

“You’re killing me, this is beyond teasing”, she said, more whining than really talking. But after that, Rose took her bra completely, leaning back against Luisa’s face as she rubbed her boobs on Luisa’s, their lips almost touching but the up and down that Rose was making made it impossible.

 

Luisa, not knowing how to manage the amount of teasing, grabbed Rose’s face, which made her stop and kissed her again, like that kiss was more important than air itself. The kiss seemed to last for ages, so Rose managed to slip her hand inside Luisa panties, feeling how aroused the brunette was.

 

“So wet and so needy. Let me taste you”, Rose said, placing another kiss on Luisa lips and going down on her. “That’s what all your teasing does to me”, Luisa said, already clenching her hands on the sheets.

 

“You’re absolutely delicious”, she said, the flat of her tongue slowly licking her sex broadly and then slowly sucking her clit.

 

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” Luisa said, using one of her hands to grab Rose’s hair as she tightened her grip even more in the sheets with the other. “Don’t stop”.

 

“What was that?” Rose asked, stopping right away and smiling as she looked at Luisa.

 

“Rose, don’t stop. Please”, she said, only getting more aroused after seeing Rose’s shining face from her arousal.

 

And Rose continued, licking up and down Luisa’s sex, stopping now and then to suck her clit hard and rub it firmly with her thumb. After a while, when Rose realized Luisa was close to her orgasm, she entered her with two fingers, not stopping the sucking or the repeated rubs on her clit.

 

Then, she started to speed up the thrusts, more and more and more until Luisa finally came, screaming Rose’s name as her whole body tensed up as the orgasm washed over her.

 

Every part of Luisa felt like it was going to explode, like it was too much pleasure at once. And it was. All that teasing really got to her, her body absorbed all of it and transformed it in pure pleasure, making everything a million times more arousing.

 

Rose crawled back to Luisa’s side and cleaned her mouth, kissing Luisa softly. “Luisa?” Rose asked after a minute had passed and Luisa still was with her eyes closed, heavily breathing.

 

“So, are you ready to have sex in a pool?” She said and Rose laughed. “Seriously, that was the best ‘thank you’ someone ever gave to me, I need to thank you back for that”, Luisa said, kissing Rose quickly.

 

“Lets do it then, I already love this ‘thank you’ loop”, Rose said, getting out of the bed and putting her clothes on. Luisa following her actions right after.

 

“Do you think that we can have sex without making much noise? Because that’s exactly what we’ll need to do”, Luisa said, now thinking about it.

 

“Well, I’m sure _you_ can’t, the way you screamed just now… We will have to work on that”.

 

“Hey! Yes, I can!” Luisa said, feeling a little offended but knowing it was probably true”.

 

“Lets see”.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, hope you liked it, really. Leave comments if you want to, id like that! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, at least it wasn't a whole month right? right. I love writing new chapters when I should be studying for my math exam tomorrow that I'll score 0. So here it is, don't know if its good or if you'll like it but hope you do! Enjoy it!

Even though Luisa was sober for a little more than 3 years, going to parties and bars was still a difficult task for her.

 

So when Alex invited her to a party, she was glad that Rose was going too. Because although Rose had talked amazingly well about Alex, she had also told her about how a festive person Alex was. 

 

**@Oh, stop it! Rose will be there, you've got nothing to worry about, everyone is as great as me. And, best of all, we will finally meet!!!!**

 

**@@Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I love going out, but I always do this before going anywhere. I'm excited that we will finally get to talk about the dirty things that Rose did in her life!**

 

**@Ha! you're damn right! Can't wait for it, see you tomorrow, then. Bye, darling.**

 

**@@Bye, Alex.**

 

And that was how some part of Alex's invitation happened, and Luisa couldn’t wait for it as much as she felt anxious about it.

 

Two weeks had passed since she moved to Miami and since her clinic still wasn’t ready, her days were boring, and boring didn't work for her. 

 

Luisa was an extremely extrovert person. Her personality was so strong that it was almost visible from miles. With all the personal problems in her life aside, you could say that she's a happy person 25/8.

 

The thing is, she knew that being alone for too long would drag her mind towards drinking, so she didn't usually let it come to that, always keeping herself busy.

 

In the two weeks that passed by, she made sure that she would always be doing something. Shopping, going to her favorite spa, visiting her brother, helping her father with the Marbella's businesses. Everything she could, but mostly going to bars and parties with friends that she’d missed.

 

So why was she so stressed out with the thought of going to a party with Alex and Rose? Maybe she was just afraid of doing something she would regret in front of Rose, she didn’t know.

 

____

 

After talking with Alex, Luisa went back to her duties. Helping her father with the Marbella was no easy task and her brother was always complaining about the way she did things, which always made her feel instantly sad because his opinion always counted more to her.

 

Rafael always acted like that. He would do everything the same way or do something bad, but when Luisa did the same, he would judge her and her actions as wrong or invalid. 

 

Luisa was older than him, but because of one thing she did wrong in her past that didn't affect no one else but her, Rafael seemed to think that he was in charge and by that the mentally ‘older’ one, which was no close to the truth.

 

Luisa was smarter, had gone to college and made a life on her own. Not that making an adventure of your life and living it like there was no tomorrow as Rafael did was by any means wrong, but judging someone for choosing different was. 

 

It was difficult to know if Rafael only didn't pay attention to Luisa, if he just took advantage of her blind love for him, or even if he just didn't care about her. What was known was that Rafael was always doing bad decisions and wrong things, but Luisa was always the one getting disappointed looks from both her father and brother and she was 'fine' with it, because she felt like she was always the one to blame. 

 

Why could he put a blank paper over his past and start a new life and Luisa couldn’t? Why would they always bring everything back and constantly blame her? She never gathered enough courage to make these questions, but she constantly wanted to.

 

Luisa took a deep breath and started counting down, putting her earphones on and working even harder, because she knew where that line of thoughts would lead her to, so she learned how to get pass it and go on with her day.

 

The rest of her afternoon went by fast, it seemed that the Hamilton songs were the best way to calm down, or cry, whatever. The point being, Luisa wasn’t thinking about her brother or father anymore, nor all the things that made her feel badly. So when she saw everyone leaving, she realized it was time for her to go too.

 

She hadn’t realized how tired she was until she got into the elevator, “thank God I live here. Why did I volunteer to help my father? This is just boring,” she said to herself, stepping out of the elevator. Her room was just two floors above her father’s office.

 

As soon as Luisa closed her room’s door, she felt two hands on her hip that quickly made her turn around.  A gasp left her lips and a smile appeared right next, “hi”, she said to Rose.

 

“Hi”, Rose said as she smiled back and kissed Luisa gently. “How was your day?” She asked, kissing Luisa again, and again, and yet again. “If you stopped kissing me I’d tell you”, Luisa said as they broke the kiss to catch some air. “Do you _really_ want me to?” Rose asked with a grin.

 

“No.”

 

And so Rose didn’t, getting right back to kissing Luisa. Still gently, but more hungrily. Rose making her way to Luisa’s bed that she now knew perfectly with her lips still on Luisa’s.  

 

It didn’t went too far after that, both of them were tired so Luisa just took a shower and collapsed on the bed, kissing Rose a little more and then falling asleep. Rose fell some minutes later, just because she spent most of it staring at Luisa and thinking how lucky she was for having such a beautiful girlfriend.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

“Are you ready?” Rose asked, she was getting impatient with Luisa’s laziness. “Luisa, we really need to go, Alex will kill us if we get there late”, Rose tried for the third time. “Why? It’s just a party”, Luisa said, her anxiety getting the best of her once again. She really wanted to go, but her mind didn’t seem to agree.

 

“Hey, what’s going on? Is it about the drinks? We can stay here if you want, I can talk with Alex, she will understand”, Rose said, now feeling bad for not thinking about it at all. “No. It’s not that. I’m just… afraid that I might do something that I’ll regret in front of you”, she said at last.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You can’t possibly do something completely insane that Alex hasn’t done yet. And you’re sober, which I’m very proud of, but you probably will annoy me the whole night, so don’t worry about it. I mean it, you’re with me, I’m here for you. Anything you need and I’ll be here to hand it to you, ok? Try to relax”, Rose said, kissing Luisa as she hold her tightly.

 

Luisa laughed, “I’ll not annoy you! But thank you, I’m feeling a little better now.”

 

“Great”, Rose said as she kissed Luisa again, “but we really, really need to get going. Alex will kill us.”

 

“Ok, ok. Let’s go.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Oh my God!! You’re gorgeous, how did Rose manage to catch you?” Alex said as soon as she broke the tight hug that she was giving Luisa, her excitement showing through it.

 

“Well, she’s even more gorgeous, so I think I was just bewitched by her beauty. Ok, that was cheesy. So, how come you didn’t see any photos of me?” Luisa asked.

 

“I think she was just jealous, I may have said that we should do a threesome someday, she didn’t agree”, Alex said, or tried to, she couldn’t stop laughing. And so Luisa started laughing too, a lot.

 

“You know I’m right here, right? Can’t believe you told her”, Rose said, crossing her arms.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t told me about this invitation, we should totally do it”, Luisa smirked.

 

“No way. Not a chance. Let’s change the subject, please? Alex, you did meet Luisa once, at Sam’s wedding, and at the bachelorette, actually”, Rose said, remembering Alex’s face when she found out that they were having sex.

 

“That didn’t count, I didn’t pay attention. Now I’m definitely paying attention”, Alex said, checking Luisa out.

 

“Alex! Go find someone else, Luisa is _my_ girlfriend. Go, go, go!” Rose said, slapping Alex’s butt.

 

“Ouch, ok!! We talk later, Luisa! Very nice to meet you!” Alex said as she disappeared between two women.

 

“I really liked her. She’s so, so…”

 

“Awkward”, Rose said.

 

“Unique. I’m sure we’ll be good friends”, Luisa said with a big smile.

 

“Oh God. Lets sit somewhere, come”, Rose said as she held Luisa’s hand and walked through the place.

 

Luisa then started to pay attention to where she was. It was a big space, with a lot of neon lights and loud music. Lots of women and men were gathered in different little groups, talking with eachother next to walls and sitting on the carpet, all of them looking happy.

 

“Hey”, a guy out of nowhere said to Rose as she and Luisa were still walking around, holding her wrist and making her turn to him, leaning to kiss her.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Luisa said as Rose took a step back, Luisa placing herself in front of Rose. “Aren’t you going to say anything? You just tried to kiss my girlfriend, and you didn’t even ask for permission. What kind of person try this kind of thing? Are you kidding me? Asshole”, she furiously yelled.

 

“Luisa, it isn’t worth it, come on”, Rose said, trying to make an angry Luisa move from where she was. “No. This was just disrespectful. Seriously, what were you thinking? Apologize, can you?”

 

The guy laughed, looking to Luisa and then to Rose with a grin, “I was thinking that it would be funny, and everybody does it, why are you so mad? I was just having fun, it’s a party. If you’re so jealous, I can kiss you both”, he said with a smirk.

 

“Really? Ooh, ok then. I thought you just wanted my girlfriend, I was kinda jealous. Come here”, she said, putting her hands on the back of the man’s neck as she dragged his face closer to hers, only to make him lean closer so she could hit him with her knee with all the strength and anger she had, making him fall back on the floor.

 

“I’ll call the cops on you!” he said, screaming in pain. “Oh really, big boy? Do so, please. I won’t have to bother calling myself to tell them about you harassing my girlfriend. You better take care of yourself, I may not be the last one to hit you. Let’s go, Rose”, she said, taking Rose’s hand and starting to walk away.

 

“Rose! What happened?” Alex asked as she saw a bunch of people gathered around Rose and Luisa and a guy she knew on the floor in a fetal position.

 

“My girlfriend just kicked his ass. Well, his balls, because he was being the typical white cishet man that thinks he can do anything”, Rose said, looking over her shoulder and then back at Alex with a smile, “guess what? He can’t.”

 

“He damn right can’t, especially not with my girlfriend”, Luisa said, kissing Rose for so long that Alex had to clear her throat to make them stop.

 

“I can’t believe it! Luisa, you’re totally my spirit animal!” Alex said, hugging Luisa. “Your what?” Luisa asked in confusion after Alex stepped back. “My spirit animal! Never mind.”

 

Rose laughed, the situation awkwardness just passing through her mind. It wasn’t the first time that something like that had happened, men were just something she didn’t like to think about, they were always the same, making the same stupid things because they’re stupid.

 

That was why she would always prefer to just pretend that nothing happened, but after Luisa doing the opposite, she realized that doing nothing was not the answer, because they would just go back to doing it to someone else, to another woman who didn’t deserve it. Actions take actions, she thought.

 

So from now on, she swore that she would never let another man treat her like something he could use. She shouldn’t have to think about men in the first place ffs, she’s a fucking lesbian.

 

“Rose? Are you ok?” Luisa asked, taking Rose back to reality. “What? Yes, of course, but we should go.”

 

“Why?” Luisa asked, frowning a bit. “Nothing, I just want to compensate you for standing up for me tonight”, Rose said with a grin, making Luisa smile widely.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it! Very nice to meet you, Luisa. Hope to see you soon”, Alex said with a smile, hugging Luisa again and then Rose, kissing both on the cheek.

 

“Can’t wait for it! See you soon”, Luisa responded, taking Rose’s hand and walking out of the party.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

“Luisa, where have you been? I was trying to call you!” Rafael shouted as soon as he saw Luisa walking on the lobby.

 

“Hey, I was out with Rose. My phone was on airplane mode, what happened? Why are you crying?” Luisa asked, fear crossing her face as soon as she got closer to her brother and saw tears falling down his eyes.

 

“It’s dad, he’s… he’s… I’m sorry”, he tried to say, more tears falling as he tried to speak, “he’s dead.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another one and for waiting, I still dont know where Im leading this to, hope I figure it out! Thanks again and see you soon (so I hope)! Leave comments if you want to, it reaaally helps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for leaving you guys for two months but I wasn't feeling it anymore and I lost interest and I thought that i wouldn't come back. But here i am and i decided that im going to continue to write it and try my best to finish. Im sorry, I hope u forgive me and like this new chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> ps: theres a little angst in it and lots of sad moments. Warning for talks about death and alcohol.

Luisa fell on the lobby floor, her legs failing when she needed them most. Her mind start thinking about a million things in just a second, getting numb in the next one.

Everyone has a different reaction to everything, even if it looks the same by some eyes, it's always different. Every human being is different from the other and so are their minds, their thoughts and their emotions.

Luisa was still on the floor, with her eyes wide open, when Rose tried to lift her up. "Luisa, I'm... I'm sorry. Let me take you to your room, ok?" She asked, but she didn't expect for an answer, so she lifted Luisa up and started to walk with her to the elevator.

As the elevator made its way up, Rose didn't say anything else, she didn’t know what to say and she knew that Luisa probably wasn't going to hear her.

When the elevator stopped on Luisa's floor and as soon as Rose opened the door, Luisa ran into the room and slapped close the bedroom's door.

"Luisa? What are you doing? Open the door please!" Rose shouted as she knocked on the door, trying to turn the knob and putting her ear close to the wood.

Luisa let herself fall flat onto the bed, her hiccups being suffocated by the sheets as well as her tears made them wet. She cried and cried and cried and...

"Luisa? Luisa?!?!" Rose knocked on the door. She had decided to give Luisa some space since she heard her crying, but after a long period of silence, bad thoughts started to flood her mind.

"What? WHAT?" Luisa yelled when the knocks on her bedroom's door got louder, waking her up.

"Are you ok? What are you doing? Please don't drink," Rose said, placing the top of her head and hands on the door.

"Do you really think that I keep alcohol in my bedroom? I'm not drinking. I fell asleep, for Christ's sake". She got up and walked towards the bathroom, washing her face clean.

"Oh, ok. Sorry, I didn't think right, I got worried. Can you please open the door? Do you want to talk?"

"No and no. I just need some time alone."

"Ok. I'll be here, then."

Rose walked into the kitchen and did herself a cup of tea. She really didn't know what to do when it comes to people's emotions. She then went to the sofa and turned the tv on. 'Nothing good in it, great', she thought.

________

Luisa went back to her bed, this time she sat on the edge of it, cupping her chin with her hands and thinking of how she left her brother in the lobby and didn't even ask him what happened.

Where her dad was? Did he die in a car accident? Plane? Did he have a heart attack? Was he alone? What happened? Her head was a mess. Too many questions, not one answer.

Why didn't she ask something? Why didn’t she stay with her brother? They needed one another now and she didn't think about that. But there was no place to feel guilty about her brother now, she was filled with guilty about her father already.

Even though she was kinda working for Emilio, they didn't see eachother very often. Emilio was always somewhere else, at meetings with new investors or on dates with his newest wife. Of course that nothing of it was really her fault, but she sure didn't think like that.

Her relationship with her father wasn't as complicated as one would think, but it had its ups and downs as any other family relationship does.

Every now and then he looked at her with disapproval. For some reason he would not share with Luisa, he didn't like Susanna, so since she did what he wished for so long and came back to Miami and a new girlfriend along, he sure looked at her with different eyes.

Emilio would do anything for her, but that didn't change anything. He still was too busy for her, and by remembering that she got mad at him, mad that he couldn't work it up to her, never again. And being mad at him made her feel guilty, more guilty, because she shouldn't be mad. He wasn't there to explain himself and all that confusion in her head made her feel like she was going to explode.

She felt like she was going to throw up, and she did. A headache started to build up and the thought that that was worse than when she used to get drunk crossed her mind.

"I really could use a drink right about now", she let out, a moan of frustration with it.

"But you won't!" Rose yelled in response.

"You heard that? What are you still doing there?" Luisa asked, getting even more frustrated. "I made tea and tried to watch tv, but there was nothing good in it, so I came back."

"Great," she said, opening the nightstand, grabbing a pill and then going to the minibar to take a sip of water. "Could you please make tea for me?"

"Yes, of course. Anything else?" Rose asked, already getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"No, thank you. Sorry if I was acting off," Luisa said as she got out of the room and followed Rose slowly.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand," Rose smiled at her when they where across from eachother of the kitchen's balcony.

"Yes, I do. Nothing gives me the right to be a jackass, but thank you for understanding anyway."

"Always. Here," Rose handed Luisa the steamy cup of tea.

"Thanks," Luisa said, putting the mug down. "Wanna watch tv?" Rose asked.

"Didn't you say that there wasn't nothing good on?"

"Yes... but that was an hour earlier, maybe Grey's or House is on right now," she tried.

"You don't even watch those," Luisa narrowed her eyes. "Well, I could start. Or we could watch Suits, it's recorded," she tried again.

"I'll pass, I need to talk with my brother. You can stay here if you want, I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting, then. Hope you feel better. I'm sorry for your dad," Rose said as she walked to get closer to Luisa, kissing her sweetly on the cheek and giving her a hug that seemed to last forever.

"Me too, me too," Luisa said again lower. She walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door, closing it after she passed by.

She didn't drink her tea.

____________

"Who is it?" Rafael shouted.

"Hey, it's me," Luisa said when she opened the door. Rafael didn't move an inch out of his seat.

"Hey."

"So, what happened? Where is he?" Luisa asked, stepping forward.

Rafael sighed deeply, "drunk driver. Hit dad's car late last night. He ran, but he was running so fast that the police caught him some miles ahead, and then they looked through the cameras and saw that he crashed into another car. Dad's car."

"So he's in jail?"

"Of course! Right where he belongs," Rafael said with anger in his eyes.

"It could've been me, you know. That time, I almost..."

"Almost. Nothing serious happened. This one killed dad and he must deal with the consequences."

"You're probably right... Where's dad?" she asked. "Still at the hospital. Some paperwork had to be done and I wasn't feeling well, so I left Ashley there."

"What? You left Ashley alone to deal with our father's stuff? I'm going to the hospital right now," Luisa said, getting out of the room and not even stopping to hear what Rafael said.

_________

"Hey, are you ok? Sorry, dumb question," Rose rolled her eyes, why couldn't she say something not so stupid right now.

"Definitely. He left Ashley to take care of dad's documents at the hospital! And I am the inconsequential one. Now I need to go there."

"Who's Ashley?" Rose asked. "Dad's wife," Luisa answered, picking up her cellphone and her purse.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She tried once more. "It's ok if you don't," she completed when Luisa didn't respond.

"No, you can drive the car. I think it's better if I am with someone. Lets go," she finished.

_________

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rose asked, looking at Luisa through the driver's rear view.

"For everything," she said. Luisa looked at Rose for a while, "You never talk about your parents. Why?"

"They died when I was young. They weren't very good to me, so there's not much to talk about," she said, her expression the same as before.

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"It's ok. It gets better with time, you'll see," she gave Luisa another smile, taking one hand of the steering wheel and placing it on Luisa's, squeezing it softly.

"I hope so," Luisa squeezed back.

_________

"Hi Ashley," Luisa shook Ashley's hand.

"Hi... Luisa... I'm... I'm so sorry," said Ashley. Well, tried to, she was sobbing so much that it was almost impossible to understand her.

"Thank you. So, what's that?"

Ashley wiped the tears and took a few deep breaths, "oh, these? The doctor gave it to me, he said that I needed to sign so Emilio could be moved to... well I don't know what you and your brother want. He said he wasn't feeling good and left me here, but I don't know how to handle all of this."

"And that's exactly why I am here, you can leave it to me. Thank you for trying," Luisa half smiled, but this time she really meant it.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ashley asked.

"No, thank you. Rose's here with me, I'll be fine. I'll call you later. Bye," Luisa said, kissing Ashley's cheek.

"Ok, then. Bye," ashley said back.

"So, since you’re a lawyer, can you help me with this?" Luisa turned to Rose, who was silently wainting next to a wall.

"Of course, let me take a look," she said, standing her hand to the documents.

"Thank you. I'll see my dad now while you look at it. Can you wait here?"

"Sure. Take your time," Rose said, kissing Luisa kindly.

___________

Luisa opened the door slowly, she didn’t know how to do this, it was all too... strange, like a bad dream. When her mom died she was too young and she didn’t remember it very well, it was all a blur in her head and in her view, it was better that way.

When she stepped into the room, all the tears she thought that went away came back as hard as it could, making her bend in pain. She took a few steps towards the bed, putting one hand onto the sheet and sitting on the edge.

"I'm sorry dad. I wish, I wish we could've spent more time together. I'll make sure that everything you worked for live up to you. I'm really sorry, I love you," Luisa said to the sheets, her courage lacking for her to take it and look at him.

She gave him one last kiss and stood up, letting a few minutes pass by before she could finally walk out of the room.

A bad dream.

______________

It was like she was carrying a mountain on her shoulders. Her body was aching, both from physical and mental exhaustion. She didn't have time to sleep since the party but the few minutes she slept when she cried herself out.

It was still early in the morning when she got back from the hospital, and all she wanted to do was to sleep forever. Rose talked her into taking a shower first, so that way she would sleep more, so she did.

When the cold water started dripping down, the weight seemed to ease off a little, and then more tears followed their way and she got out, finally making her way to the bed.

"Do you need something?" Rose asked, putting some locks of luisas hair behind her ear.

"Just sleep, thank you," she said, falling on the bed. "Ok," Rose said as she did the same, "can I hug you?"

"Yes," Luisa responded and turned in Rose's direction, hugging Rose herself, tightly as she could.

They slept till they couldn't stay in the bed anymore, now feeling a lot more relaxed and clear minded.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Like I'm going to throw up, but better?" She answered. "Do you want tea?"

"I don't think I'll actually throw up. I'm hungry actually, lets make something," Luisa said, getting out of the bed and going straight to the kitchen.

"Oh, ok," Rose said, caught off guard.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Rose asked when she got in the kitchen.

"Popcorn," Luisa said, looking for the corn.

"What? We haven't eaten for ages and you want to eat popcorn? No way. We can call for pizza and while we wait we can eat the ice cream there's in the fridge?"

"But I want to make something," Luisa pouted.

"Well, we can make milkshake with the ice cream, it doesn't take long and since I'm starving I think it's a good idea. What do you think?"

"Milkshake sounds great, lets do it," Luisa said, putting the ice cream's pot down on the balcony.

___________

They spent the rest of the day eating pizza, drinking milkshakes and watching bad stuff on tv. Luisa started to feel better with the time passing by, but deep down she felt it was only because she still like it was all a horrible dream.

The weeks started to pass, but so slowly that Luisa thought that the world might have started to rotate in slow motion.

A month after Emilio's death, she started to realize that it wasn't a dream at all, and that he wasn't on a trip and would never come back. Things got a little harder for her after that, but acceptance was a step towards getting better, and it started to do so.

Another month passed and now Luisa was working at her clinic and partially taking care of the Marbella with Rafael. That made her stay close to her father in a good way. He felt more like a good memory than anything else.

With all that happened, Rose and Luisa had bonded even more than before. After everything, Rose started to spend more time at Luisa's, so eventually she end up moving in with her.

That was definitely a great change in their lives. Of course that at first, things weren't that great. Both of them have really strong personalities and each one was used to live alone and making things only for themselves.

But now that they got used, it was really great. Like everything was finally fitting together again.

After another busy week for the both of them finally got at its end, Rose was excited that her plan would finally come to life, one that she couldn't wait more to share with Luisa.

"Luisa, wake up. Luisa!" Rose yelled, Luisa slept like a rock.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up!" Rose tried again, this time shaking her a little.

"Whaaaat?!" Luisa said.

"We have to pack," Rose answered.

"What? Why? Where are we going? What time is it?" Luisa asked, not understanding a thing.

Rose smiled widely, "so, I forgot to tell you that I talked with your brother and he kind of made me a favor and your assistant at the clinic sort of... wrote you a month vacation letter? Which you will be signing right about now. So no Marbella or clinic for a month. And I got mine too. We're going to Hawaii."

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?? I thought I heard you saying that we're going to Hawaii but that can't be so can you repeat, please?" Luisa sat down, now wide awake.

"You heard it right. Hawaii, right now," Rose said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can't go to Hawaii! I need to organize some things at the Marbella and there's a bunch of pregnant ladies in my schedule and..."

"Luisa," Rose interrupted her, "I already took care of everything, you don't have to worry. That's exactly why I didn't tell you before. It's a month, in Hawaii. We really need this," Rose said, looking at Luisa like she was 'pussy in boots' herself.

"When did you plan this?" Luisa narrowed her eyes.

"A month ago, maybe?" Rose said, blushing a little.

"And you've been keeping this from me the whole time?" Luisa asked.

"It was a surprise! One that I think it's really good," she said. "Well, I can't let you pay for that," Luisa said.

"Luisa, please. Too late for that, already paid for them. You shouldn't be having this conversation, we need to pack and go, it's a ten hours flight!"

"Ok, Ok. Who am I to complain, we're going to Hawaii!!" Luisa said, finally realizing that it would be a great vacation."

"We're going to Hawaii!!" Rose said as she smiled and hugged Luisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry if someone didn't feel comfortable with me writing this and please tell me if u didn't, id appreciate! Hope u liked it, ill try post the next one next sunday. xo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, yay!! So, I want to apologize for the mistakes I probably did throughout this fic. I have an awful memory, really horrible, not joking around. So pleaaaase, let me now if i wrote some nonsense shit, its important! Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

It lasted two weeks. They thought that things would get better since they were in Hawaii, but that’s not exactly how things went.  
  
It started in the middle of the second week, when they were lying down next to the pool, the sun shining at its best.  
  
 _“I don’t know if I can do this,” Luisa said, looking to the sky through the sunglasses._  
  
 _“Do what?” Rose frowned._  
  
 _“This, it feels wrong, like I’m mocking my father’s death,” she said, closing her eyes as the words came out._  
  
 _“Luisa, you need to stop doing this, you’re not mocking him. You love him, you always will, and I know that no matter where he is right now, he knows it too. I also think that he would like, he would want you to be happy and live your life as if there was no tomorrow, so that’s what you should do. It’s been almost 3 months now, you can’t stay like this.”_  
  
 _Luisa stayed silent for a long period and Rose thought that she was probably thinking it all through; that she might had realized that she didn’t need to feel guilty about anything, but then Luisa started talking._  
  
 _“I almost killed someone once, his name is John and he’s twenty-six now. It was five years ago and I was so drunk that I still can’t remember a thing all these years later. I crashed his car and he broke an arm and a leg. My dad paid the bail and we never talked about it again. He died on a car crash, you know. So yeah, I don’t think I’ll be feeling better anytime soon,” she finished, getting up and going back to the hotel._  
  
 _“Luisa,” Rose called, but Luisa didn’t stop. She thought about going inside and try to talk with her again, but she decided not to, she didn’t know what to say._  
  
 _At the end of that week, Rose woke up to an empty side of the bed. She looked for Luisa and found a note instead._  
  
 _“Rose, I’m sorry for leaving you alone, but I couldn’t stay in Hawaii anymore and it didn’t feel right to make you come with me and lose the money you spent doing this. I’ll probably be closer to Miami when you read this, please don’t feel guilty and I understand if you feel angry. I just need some time alone. I love you.”_  
  
 _“She goes back to Miami alone and says I love you through a letter? I can’t believe this,” Rose says to no one but herself, she does feel angry, but she folds the letter and holds it close anyway._  


  
Of course Rose didn’t stay in Hawaii for more fifteen days, she gathered her things and left that same afternoon, only to find out that Luisa wasn’t at the Marbella.  
  
She tried to call, but Luisa didn’t answer. She talked with Rafael, but he didn’t even know that they were back in Miami till Rose looked for him. She tried Sam, but that was another dead end.  
  
She stopped looking, Luisa said that she needed time alone, so Rose would give her that.  
  
She went back to her apartment, her and Luisa’s, she thought. Rose sighed, the whole situation just felt insanely strange. She understood what Luisa was going through, she just wanted her to feel better, to not feel guilty, and everything that was going on in her head just seized.  
  
A week passed by and Rose still hadn’t any news about Luisa. “That’s it,” she said to herself.  
  
“Luisa, look, I know you said you needed some time alone but it’s been a week. Where are you? I know that you’re going through a lot of stuff but please, talk to me about it if you want to, or don’t, but just come back. I know it’s…” the voicemail ended, so she called again. “…It’s hard, I felt just as guilty when my parents died, because I didn’t had the chance to fix things with them, everything was a mess, I tried…” “…I tried to tell myself that I didn’t care, but I did at the time. Now I know that family isn’t everything, I hated them and I felt guilty about it like nothing before, but I learned that are things in life that are worthy being happy for.”  
  
She stopped, inhaled some air and called again, “I learned that you can get mad at things and it’s ok , you don’t need to be ok with everything that happens in your life, It’s ok to cry, to feel angry, to yell. It’s ok. I just wish that you’re better. And I love you too.”  
  
She sat down on the couch, she didn’t realize she had been pacing till she stopped talking, her other hand still tilting the side of her leg. She sighed again, she was really preoccupied with Luisa mental health, she just wanted to be able to help.  
  
______________  
Luisa was with Susanna when the voicemails started coming in. She spent three days in a hotel before going to West Palm Beach. She just felt that talking with someone she dated for six months could help her. And It actually did. Not only Susanna helped her to calm down, it seemed that things between them got better too.  
  
When the voicemails started coming and Luisa started listening, though, she felt like she made the wrong decision going there in first place. Rose sure wouldn’t think that it was more like a friend helping another as she did.  
  
“I need to go,” Luisa said to Susanna, who was looking through something on the computer.  
“Rose?” Susanna asked, not taking her eyes off it. Luisa looked at her and smiled, “yeah.”  
  
“Thank for your help, I’m feeling a lot better now,” Luisa said, kissing Susanna on the cheek. “Really,” she finished.  
  
“Whenever you need, I’m glad I helped. This was helpful for the both of us. I hope I get to see you soon,” Susanna said, getting up and hugging Luisa, who hugged back.  
  
“Me too. Bye,” Luisa said. “Bye,” and Susanna opened the door.  
  
_______________  
Rose felt someone kissing her on the cheek. One, two, three, four, five times. She then opened her eyes. “I love you,” Luisa said with a wide smile, kissing her on the mouth now.  
  
Rose smiled even widely, she hugged Luisa with all the strength she had, “you came!” she said.  
  
“Ouch, ouch. Too hard!” Luisa tried to say, Rose really was smashing her.  
  
“Sorry,” Rose broke the embrace, “I love you,” she said with a kiss following it. “Where were you?” she asked.  
  
“I was at Susanna’s,” Luisa said, already prepared for what was about to come next.  
  
“You what?” Rose pulled back, frowning.  
  
“I was at Susanna’s, she was helping me,” Luisa answered.  
  
“Oh, so you thought that Susanna could help you but I couldn’t”  
  
“No… I thought she could help me. She helped me with a lot of stuff I went through in the past, I didn’t know what to do so I went to her. Nothing happened if that’s what you’re thinking.  
  
“That’s not the point, Luisa. You should’ve trusted  me with this, I’m your girlfriend now. Instead you runaway in the middle of our trip and went see your ex, see where I’m getting at?” Rose said, getting out of the bed.  
  
“Out of bed, I suppose. Ok, sorry,” Luisa said when Rose turned back and stared at her with a serious expression.  
“I know it was wrong, I know. I wasn’t thinking clearly, I stayed at a hotel for a couple of days and then I thought it would be better if I wasn’t with you, because you didn’t deserve to be dealing with me in this situation. That’s why I went to see Susanna, she helped me and I feel better now.”  
  
“So you didn’t come back because of what I said? You know what, forget it, I’m being selfish, this isn’t about me. I’m happy you’re better now,” Rose gave her a half smile.  
  
“Rose, listen, of course I came back because of what you said, because of you. I know it was hard for you to talk like that and I appreciate that you did that for me, so much. I love you, and every word you say matters to me, ok?” Luisa said as she walked towards Rose, interlacing her hands behind Rose’s back and pulling her close.  
  
“Ok,” Rose said with a smile, and Luisa started kissing her slow and politely, as if they’re meeting eachothers mouths for the first time.  
  
Luisa started to lead Rose back to the bed, their mouths still as one, slowly lying down on top of Rose, kissing her passionately.   
  
“It’s been some time,” Luisa said. “We better make up for it, then,” Rose said with a smirk as they took their clothes off, almost too quickly.  
  
Luisa responded to that with another kiss, only more intense this time. She placed kisses on Rose’s chin, then Rose’s cheeks, then Rose’s neck, moving with caution the locks of hair that as on its way.  
  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?”  
  
“Almost every day, I’m starting to think that you love it more than me,” Rose said thoughtful.  
  
“Impossible,” Luisa said, continuing her pursuit through Rose’s body, looking at every part with passion. She started to suck Rose’s breasts in a way that Rose had never seen she do before. It was like she was enchanted by all of it and being able to touch every part was like a gift.  
  
She started to go lower, placing one her on Rose’s sex, feeling her arousal in the same moment, quickly putting her mouth instead, licking it broadly.  She placed her hand again against Rose’s sex, making her way back up till she was looking at Rose’s eyes.  
  
“I want to look at you,” Luisa said as Rose’s eyes shone.  
  
“I can’t argue with that,” Rose said, putting one hand herself on Luisa’s sex. “You were dripping, I needed to do something,” she said with a grin.  
Luisa grinned back, kissing Rose hungrily and closing the space between their upper selves and trying to keep her legs a little high so the both of them could do their magic.  
  
They started kissing again, arms trying to catch eachother in the hope that the contact would be bigger, although they new it was impossible. Their minds didn’t seem to catch up on that, because everything they did was trying to make everything more intimate, like that moment was the one they would take to eternity.  
  
Their hands was also doing its best, the waves of pleasure proving so. Every action they took was so strangely different that the whole thing felt like new. They passionate kisses and their passionate touches made pleasure flow through their bodies, a new level of feelings that both of them had never experienced before.  
  
Their rhythms were so synchronized that their mouths fell open in the moment that it was all to much to control. Luisa’s legs started trembling and she quickly flexed them on the sides of Rose. They didn’t stop the movements, that increasing amazingly good feeling making their moans louder, till they couldn’t contain it no more and they came, the waiting making it all worthy.  
  
Luisa fell to the side, eyes wide open and inconstant breathing. A tear made its way down, and Luisa started smiling.  
  
“I…” Rose tried to say, but her voice was stuck. She turned her head and looked at Luisa, she did just that for a moment, then she smiled too.  
  
“Thank you,” she said at last. “No, thank you,” Luisa said, now turning her face aswell.  
  
“I can’t believe how amazing this was,” Rose said, wiping her own tear.  
  
“I can we are amazing,” Luisa said, smiling again.  
  
“Ready for another round, then?” Rose asked with a grin.  
  
“I need a minute, maybe two,” Luisa said, getting up with one elbow so she could kiss Rose.  
  
“Ok, I’m ready when you’re ready,” she kissed  back.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought they would have a good time huh? Well my mind didn't seem to agree with that. But things worked fine at the end right? hope that yall liked it, sorry if it was too fluffy or too much, blame the wine! See ya ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, even if its a bad fic, haha. Hope yall enjoy ;)
> 
> ps: i didnt review it, so im sorry for the mistakes.

“We still have a whole week left, what are we going to do?”

** 11:30 AM ** **\- hey Rose, down 4 lunch?**

“Well, seems Alex already planned to do that today,” Rose said as she read the message Alex just sent.

 

“What?” Luisa asked.

 

“Lunch, do you want to go? We can order something and stay in bed,” Rose asked, kissing Luisa with a close mouth.

 

“No, we did that a lot already, lets get some sun,” Luisa smiled, getting off of the bed.

 

“You do know that if I ‘get some sun’ I’ll become a shrimp, right?” Rose said slowly.

 

“I can’t date a shrimp, so you better use a lot of sun block over your body”.

 

** 11:35 AM ** **– sure! Luisas coming with us, is that ok?**

** 11:35 AM ** **– yes! but hurry up, im starving.**

** 11:35 AM ** **– okok!**

“She said hurry up, I guess we should take a shower together,” Rose stood up, pulling Luisa into the bathroom’s direction with a quick move and taking giggles out of Luisa, who was caught off guard.

 

“I’m not sure that this will be quicker, I’m kinda in the mood for sex in the shower. What about you?” Luisa asked, her mouth touching Rose’s ear as she spoke.

 

“I really miss that. I think Alex wouldn’t mind if we get there a little late, right?” Rose asked, turning the water on.

 

“Right,” Luisa said, getting down on her knees.

 

___________________

 

“You’re gonna pay for my food,” Alex said as she got up to hug Rose. “It’s twelve-thirty, I ate the whole salad,” she continued, now hugging Luisa.

 

“I’m so sorry, we got busy,” Rose looked to Luisa, and then to Alex.

 

“Yeah, I know your kind of busy,” Alex replied. “So, how is your month off going?”

 

“Well…”

 

“I was actually talking to Luisa, if you don’t mind,” Alex interrupted, looking to Luisa who had just sat down.

 

Rose smiled, Alex being Alex and playing with her as always, and so she didn’t mind. “Of course you were,” Rose responded, waiting for Luisa’s answer.

 

Luisa’s eyes drifted between the two of them for a moment, “It started great, and then it got a little… dark and sad, and then great again,” Luisa said as she looked at Alex.

 

“And why would you be sad on vacation? In Hawaii?” Alex asked as she frowned.

 

“Hmm, my dad died, so I wasn’t at my best. It really got into me and I couldn’t do anything without thinking about it, so I felt guilty when I was in Hawaii and him inside a coffin”.

 

“Ooh, I can understand now, but you seem better. Are you?” Alex asked again, she didn’t think that the whole “I’m sorry for your lost” really helped at anything, so she didn’t say it.

 

“Yes, I am. Took some time but I’m a lot better now. Everything is just a very recent memory now,” she finished, smiling to herself.

 

Rose looked at Luisa, seeing how things really seemed to be better and how Luisa seemed to be at ease now, happy with herself. And she also thought that all of that might have been because of Susanna’s help and not hers .

 

She shook the thought out of her head, it didn’t matter. Luisa said that she loved her and that Rose also helped her, and Luisa helped herself. That was what really made sense, Luisa was happy, she was happy, everything was working between them and that’s what she wanted.

 

“Hey Rose, are you going to order or what?” Alex asked, clapping her fingers together in front of Rose’s face.

“What?” Rose said, a little confused as Luisa laughed at her. “Oh, sorry. I will eat what Luisa eat,” Rose said at last.

 

As soon as the waiter left, Alex starting laughing, “she asked for something vegan, you know?”

 

“What? Why?” Rose turned to Luisa, more confused than before. “I wanted to try it out,” Luisa answered, also laughing.

 

“And why none of you told me?” Rose asked, waving to the waiter as he walked to the kitchen.

 

“Because it’s just too funny! Oh no, you won’t change! You should try it too,” Alex said. “Yes, I’m sure you will love it,” Luisa said, looking at Alex and starting a whole new set of giggles.

 

“Oh no, no way I’m eating vegan food. No way,” Rose replied, politely asking the waiter to change her order.

 

“We tried,” said Luisa, sighing as a sign of frustration. “Maybe in the future,” Alex completed.

 

“Are you guys done? I’m more than focused now. Alex, you didn’t share anything with us today, what are you up to?” Rose asked.

 

“I’m up to nothing, actually. Remember that couple I met at the Festival I told you about? Well, we kept in touch, but then things go a little too much and it ended up badly. So now I’m highkey being lowkey, which is awkward for me, but also good,” Alex sighed.

 

“Wow, I did not expect this coming for you. But maybe that’s good, you don’t need to have someone all the time, you’re you.”

 

“yes, I mean, I still go out to make out with people, but that’s it. I’m feeling really good and relaxed,”

 

“I’m happy for you Alex. I used to do that a lot and boy, it was great,” Luisa said, a smiling appearing on her face.

 

“Ahem,” Rose cleared her throat.

 

“Honey, don’t worry, I’ve got you now, why would I want anything else?” Luisa said, leaning to catch Rose’s lips on hers.

 

“You got out of that fast, nice,” Alex winked at Luisa.

“Lots of practice. Ouch, I was kidding. Not really, ouch! Sorry,” Luisa said as Rose punched her twice on the arm.

 

The waiter came back with their food and although Rose said she wouldn’t eat vegan food, she ended up taking some bites of Luisa’s meal.

 

“Didn’t you said you wouldn’t eat it?” Luisa asked, now getting mad that Rose was eating it, she didn’t like to share food.

 

“Thought I should taste and see if it’s really horrible, but it’s actually delicious.” Rose said, eating some more.

 

“Then you should’ve ordered one for yourself, stop eating mine!” Luisa said, pulling her plate a little closer to herself.

 

“Fine, my food is better anyway,” Rose replied, getting back to her own meal.

 

“Sure, that’s why you’ve been eating mine,” Luisa stroke back.

 

“You two can keep arguing, but I’m pretty sure that my lasagna wins, lasagna always wins”.

 

“Good point,” Rose and Luisa agreed in unison.

 

“So, I need to go back to work now. I still don’t know why I chose architecture”.

 

“Because you love it, and because two third of your architecture college class were only gay women.

 

“Hm, you made a great point. I got go, see you around?” Alex said, standing up and going into Rose’s direction.

 

“See you around,” Rose said, standing up so she could hug Alex back, “I’m glad we saw eachother”.

 

“Me too. Hey Luisa, I hope we get to hang out more often, I really like you,” Alex said, now making Luisa get off of her chair so she could hug her aswell.

 

“We should eat together for the rest of the week, how does that sound?” Luisa said with a smile.

 

“That sounds great! So, it’s arranged then?” Alex asked, now looking at Rose.

“Of course, see you tomorrow,” Rose smiled.

 

“See you guys tomorrow,” Alex said back as she wavered her hand while walking to the front of the restaurant.

 

“Well, this was good. Now what?” Luisa asked.

 

“I don’t know. We could go shopping, watch a movie, eat ice cream while we walk over there,” Rose said as they starting leaving the place.

 

“Movie sounds great, what should we watch?” Luisa asked, walking beside Rose in the street.

 

“Hm, Elle maybe? I like Isabelle Huppert and I need to see it before the Oscar”.

 

“Yeah, I heard about it. We could also watch Jackie, Natalie Portman is in the same category”.

 

“Well then, lets do it. But I still need that ice cream,” Rose turned to Luisa and started walking like that, laughing for no reason.

 

“You’re gonna fall, and I’m not gonna carry you,” Luisa said as she smiled at Rose’s silliness.

 

“I’m not gonna fall, and of course you would carry me, you’re a doctor,” Rose grinned.

 

“Lets find ice cream, shall we?” Luisa said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Lets,” Rose replied, taking Luisa hand and continuing to walk.

 

 

_____________________

 

They stopped to buy ice creams and then headed to the movie theater where they bought their tickets to both Elle and Jackie.

 

After the movies ended, they decided to drink milkshakes. Since they were on vacation, they would enjoy it by eating as much as they could.

 

“Wow, who did you like more?” Luisa asked Rose, still a little shook by both films as they sat down to talk and enjoy themselves.

“Isabelle, but Natalie did such a great job too. This is hard,” Rose answered, thinking about it.

 

“I know, thank God we’re not the judges, but I also liked Isabelle bet…”

 

“Luisa?!?!?! Hi. It’s me, Allison!” Allison said, smiling widely at Luisa, who face was stoned cold with the sudden appearance.

 

“Ahn, hi? Hi, Allison. What are you doing here?” Luisa said after she found the words.

 

“What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages, where were you?”

 

“Ahn, I… I was leaving somewhere else.”

 

“That explains a lot. And who’s that?” Allison said, looking at Rose from head to toe.

 

Rose was until now confused, not having a clue about anything, when the lady started to look at her like she was a crazy animal or something.

 

“I’m her girlfriend. And who are you?” Rose asked, getting up from where she was sitting and giving her hand to Allison so she could shake it.

 

“I’m her ex,” Allison squeezed Rose’s hand, not looking happy by doing so.

 

“Of a long time ago, really long,” Luisa intervened.

 

“No, not really. One year and a half earlier, that’s not long,” Allison frowned.

 

“Right… I’m going now. It was, hm, nice seeing you again,” Luisa said, getting up and taking Rose’s hand, ready to leave the place.

 

“But we just started talking. You should come see me later, my house?” Allison asked, putting her hand on Luisa’s shoulder and squeezing it slowly.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I already have plans,” Luisa said, shaking her shoulder so Allison could take her hand of it.

 

“Yes, she’s coming to my house,” Rose said, pulling Luisa closer to herself.

 

“Oh, ok then. We can schedule for another day. It was really nice seeing you out of the blue,” Allison completed, hugging Luisa tightly.

 

Luisa didn’t react at first, she was too busy freaking out in her own mind. Then, as politely as she could, she pulled herself out of the embrace.

 

“Ok, we’re going,” Rose said, pulling Luisa’s hand and walking to the opposite side of Allison as fast as she could, Luisa right behind her.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Rose asked as soon as they were out of Allison’s range.

 

“Well, that was my creepy girlfriend who I thought I’d never seen again and one of the main reason why I moved out of here.

 

“Are you serious?” Rose asked, stopping for a second.

 

“I definitely am. She was the most possessive, most jealous, most horrible girlfriend you could ever think of,” Luisa said, shivering with the memories. “And now she saw me, with a girlfriend. She saw us”.

 

“You look scared,” Rose said, looking at Luisa.

 

“I am scared. She was the worst. And we only dated for two months. She only stopped texting and calling me because I changed my cellphone, twice”.

 

“Ok, that’s more than creepy, that’s obsession. It’s been one year and a half and she still acts like that? Now I am worried about you,” Rose said, staring at Luisa.

 

“Try not to, I can take care of it. She’s probably obsessed with someone else now. Now please, lets get out of here and go home, I don’t want to think about that anymore. Lets focus on the great day we just had, ok?”

 

Rose sighed and Luisa hugged her, giving her a kiss right after. “Ok, lets go home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked as much as I did writing it (you all should try, its a great thing to do and relax ur mind!). Give me feedbacks if you feel like, id appreciate! See ya next sunday. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Leave coments if you want to!! I would enjoy that very much!! Thanks for taking time to read this. xoxo


End file.
